Todo por ti
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Cap 17 ... y el último de esta saga. Finalizado
1. Default Chapter

Capítulo 1:

¿Qué pasa contigo?

* * *

Hikari se levantó bruscamente.... no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado... lo último que tuvo presente fue como su eterno guardián volvió a salvarla... ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho ya?

"Takeru" murmuró a sí misma con una pequeña sonrisa

El nombrado se hallaba en su departamento... temblaba ligeramente.... se movía insistentemente de un lado para otro... lo que acabó de pasar lo volvería a hacer las veces que fuera necesario... aunque eso signifique... 

Suspiró melancólicamente...

El teléfono sonó... Takeru lo miró fijamente... tenía un presentimiento... inexplicablemente sabía que era ella... lo escuchó sonar por segunda vez... una tercera... una cuarta... no iba a contestar....

"¿Qué pasa?" se preguntó Hikari cerrando el auricular

Takeru se deslizó los dedos por su rubia cabellera... ahora era solo cuestión de esperar

* * *

Un nuevo día... un nuevo comienzo.... la vida es tan fugaz que es mejor aprovechar cada segundo

Ese pensamiento ocupó la mente del apuesto rubio mientras se dirigía a la sala de ensayos de su hermano mayor... 

Antes de llegar siquiera a la puerta escuchó claramente el sonido de la guitarra eléctrica de Ishida

Ingresó silenciosamente... el mayor rubio estaba tan enfascado y divertido en su música que ni se percató de la presencia de su hermano

Takeru sintió una opresión profunda en el pecho... una nostalgia comenzó a invadirle... sin palabras se retiró del lugar

Corrió ferozmente alejándose lo que más podía del sitio... 

No lo soportaba... 

Lo mejor será alejarse... de seguro que cuando ya no esté nadie lo echará de menos

Después de unos instantes dejó de correr... se cogió el pecho como si tratara de aguantar a su corazón... le estaba faltando el aire...

Sintió una energía negra que lo envolvía... esa oscuridad lo abrazó sutilmente.... él se mantuvo sereno... no se movió en lo absoluto... era lo mejor si terminaba ya con esa tortura

* * *

La chica de melena castaña miró insistentemente hacia el puesto que debía ocupar el rubio... no lo comprendía!!! 

Era el último día de clases... al fin se graduarían y él no estaba...

El profesor de Matemáticas hablaba y hablaba... las palabras pasaban desapercibidas por la joven... el maestro se había dado cuenta de lo distraída que estaba Yagami, pero qué más podía hacer... eran los últimos minutos que la tenía presente en una clase y era inútil castigarla... ¿Para cuándo? si ya no había tiempo

El hombre salió a los pocos instantes... todos los estudiantes se levantaron a abrazarse unos a los otros... palabras de promesas de no perder el contacto... de alegría... de felicidad y ansias por la fiesta de graduación... y comenzaron a formarse las parejas de baile

Hikari no prestaba atención a nada ni nadie.... después de haber quedado inconsciente nunca más volvió a ver a su amigo

Un terrible pensamiento la invadió.... ¿Y si él quedó atrapado? ¿Y si ni más lo volvía a ver? 

Salió del salón de clases......

* * *

Takeru continuaba metido en sus pensamientos... maldita sensación... ya creía que al fin estaba atrapado... pero ella lo dejó en libertad... una cruel tortura....

"Todo esto soportaba" no sabía si se lo preguntaba o se lo afirmaba

La respiración lentamente se le normalizaba.... 

"Si sufres de asma no deberías dejar botado tu inhalador" escuchó a una voz femenina 

"¿Eh?" apenas pudo expresar el chico ante la presencia de aquella joven de cabellera castaña larga hasta media espalda... sus ojos de un color oscuro miraban fijamente a la nada

"Sufres de asma" aseguró sin verlo... 

Takeru la miró fijamente.... sentada en aquella banca del parque... con un libro abierto entre sus manos.... se supone que estaba leyendo pero ni siquiera miraba al libro

Cuando de pronto lo descubrió.... el libro que ella tenía entre sus manos estaba escrito en el sistema de escritura en relieve mejor conocido como braille.... 

Suspiró suavemente....

"Ja, no te preocupes... no hay problema... hay cosas peores por las cuales perturbarse...." expresó la chica melancólicamente "Como lo que te está molestando"

"¿Molestando? No, para nada" afirmó Takaishi

"¿No te molesta que te falte el aire?" preguntó extrañada la joven

"No, no es eso... es que..." Takeru no sabía como explicarlo

"Corrió un viento muy frío...." recalcó la chica cerrando el libro

Takeru sintió una tristeza en aquella desconocida.... una tristeza que se acoplaba perfectamente a lo que él estaba sintiendo en esos momentos... aunque las circunstancias eran diferentes, de eso no tenía duda alguna

"Takeru" escuchó al otro lado 

El nombrado volteó a ver

"Hikari" la llamó perturbado y asombrado al mismo tiempo

"¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien? Te llamé ayer y ni siquiera se activó tu contestadora" afirmó la chica abrazándolo

"Salí por ahí, no es nada de qué preocuparse" contestó indiferente

"¿Estás bien? ¿Nada te pasó? Es que ayer..." Hikari se detuvo al ver la reacción de no sé de qué me hablas del rubio

"¿Ayer? Ah, sí, ayer perdiste el conocimiento... Deberías alimentarte mejor" comentó con una leve sonrisa

Hikari parpadeó un par de veces.... ¿Ayer no pasó lo que pensó que pasó? Ella juraba que él la salvó, aunque no sabe cómo

Takeru se recostó en el borde del balcón mirando la delgada línea imaginaria que separa al cielo del mar... parecía que ambos se mezclaban en el más allá, pero todo era mentira... el cielo y el mar jamás se unen

Al disimulo miró al otro lado y se percató que la ciega ya no estaba... se había marchado.. al instante apareció un muchacho de cabellera negra mirando insistentemente hacia toda la zona... luego también se retiró

Takeru respiró profundamente... trató de calmar esa sensación de asfixia... esa chica tenía razón... debía tener a mano un inhalador

"Nos vemos después" casi susurró antes de marcharse

Hikari lo siguió con la mirada.... ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Continuará........

* * *


	2. Ya no confías en mí!!!

Capítulo 3:

Ya no confías mí

* * *

Hikari meditaba profundamente... lo último que ella recordaba era como la oscuridad la volvía a llamar.... sintió que desaparecía cuando la mano de su amigo y eterno guardián la tomó del brazo

"No!!!" apenas dijo mirándola preocupado

"No quiero irme" susurró nerviosamente sintiendo un mareo terrible... le pareció que ya no estaban en el parque... vio todo alrededor de ellos oscuro, apagado... eso antes de caer entre los brazos del chico

De pronto... estaba en su habitación... ya no la invadía esa sensación de oscuridad... por primera vez en muchos años se sintió libre!!!

Totalmente llena de energías decidió llamarlo, pero él no contestaba

"Quizá lo aluciné todo" se dijo a sí misma colocando su mano debajo de la barbilla al momento de sentarse en el sofá

Pero lo que sí le dolía era el cambio tosco que tenía Takeru hacia ella.... no le hablaba, no le confiaba nada... ni siquiera de su enfermedad... 

* * *

Patamon seguía entre los brazos del chico que al fin le había confesado todo

************************************

Ella se había desmayado entre sus brazos cuando apareció aquella masa extraña de oscuridad

"Vengo por la Luz" afirmó fríamente una mezcla de voces

"No te la llevarás" Takeru la abrazó aferrándose a la inconsciente muchacha

"No podrás evitarlo...no estarás con ella para siempre... esta vez quizás evites que me apodere de ella... pero en algún momento.... solo bastará un segundo...."

Takeru ardía en coraje.... miró fijamente a Hikari.... no podía permitirlo....

"Entonces... ¿Qué harás?"

"¿Por qué a ella?" exigió saber el rubio

"Porque donde hay luz siempre tiene que existir oscuridad... " le recordó maliciosamente

"Es imposible derrotar a la luz" afirmó el chico apretando los dientes del coraje

"Lo sé... así como es imposible derrotar a la oscuridad.... No busco eliminar a la Luz... solo busco mantener el balance"

"¿Qué? ¿El balance?" repitió para cerciorarse de que no había escuchado mal

"Sí.... quiero a la Luz aquí... en este mundo... la quiero a ella... Te aseguro que no la mataré... solo debe habitar aquí por siempre"

La mente del rubio trabajó a mil por hora

"La luz es una consecuencia" el corazón del rubio latía ferozmente

"¿Qué me insinúas?"

"La luz es la consecuencia de la Esperanza.... mi emblema está a la altura del de ella..."

El oscuro ser comprendió al momento la proposición

"Tú en lugar de ella"

"Correcto!!! Pero no la vuelves a tocar nunca más... la dejarás al fin en paz"

El ser parecía que lo meditaba, pero no era así... no era una mala proposición

"Está bien, solo que en la siguiente ocasión trae tu emblema"

La sombra desapareció lentamente ante los ojos del chico

Poco a poco el ambiente entre ellos se fue aclarando.... ya no estaban en el parque... sino en la habitación de la chica Yagami... 

El rubio sintió una pesadez tremenda en su alma... seguro que toda la oscuridad que siempre la llamaba ahora se estaba traspasando a él... sintió el corazón latirle fuertemente.... dejó a la chica recostada en su cama y la cubrió tiernamente

************************************

"Iré contigo" recalcó el alado digital

"No, te quedarás aquí y cuidarás de Hikari"

"Mi misión es protegerte y acompañarte hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario"

"Patamon!!! No irás" amenazó el chico

Patamon lo miró fijamente... sus miradas azules se encontraron... el digital no discutió más

Continuará......

* * *


	3. Los emblemas te hacen daño

Capítulo 2:

* * *

Los emblemas te hacen daño

* * *

El rubio salió de la farmacia cercana con lo que le sería de mucha ayuda... pero... ¿Eso no sería prolongar su destino? No, no lo sería... solo hacía llevadera la situación

De pronto sintió un amistoso golpe en la espalda

El corazón de Takaishi comenzó a acelerarse más todavía amenazando con hacerlo salir del pecho y parecía que escogía como rumbo el esófago del muchacho... 

"¿Qué hubo? Hoy no fuiste al colegio... te lo perdiste..." afirmó con una amplia sonrisa Daisuke

Takeru se tapó la boca tratando de aguantar los tosidos... inmediatamente sacó un pañuelo

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó intrigado Motomiya

"Es una tos" afirmó el rubio sin quitarse el pañuelo de la boca

"Ah! Bueno, eso explica la visita a la farmacia!!! Bien hecho, así estarás mejor para el baile de graduación de mañana" recalcó el moreno creyéndole ciegamente

Takeru asintió con un movimiento de cabeza....

"¿Has visto a Hikari?" preguntó con ciertas ansias

Takaishi le señaló inmediatamente el malecón.... Daisuke miró hacia el lugar y al regresar su mirada hacia el rubio simplemente ya no estaba

Motomiya lo buscó con la mirada unos instantes, luego se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia el malecón

Takeru se apartó el pañuelo de la boca... cerró los ojos inmediatamente sintiendo náuseas... el pañuelo estaba manchado de sangre...

Nerviosamente colocó el inhalador en la boca... aspiró profundamente.... se tranquilizó....

"Te estuve esperando... ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Yamato a sus espaldas

Takeru inmediatamente escondió el aparato y se pasó rápidamente el pañuelo por la boca antes de voltear a ver a su hermano

"Es que... parece que me dará gripe... vine por unos medicamentos"

"Eso explica la palidez de tu rostro" Yamato se acercó a verificarle la temperatura y sus azules ojos se abrieron de la impresión "TAKERU!!! ¡¡¡ESTÁS HELADO!!!"

"Hace algo de frío... no te preocupes"

"¿¿¿Frío???" recalcó Yamato mirando a su alrededor.... el clima estaba en todo lo contrario

"Iré a casa a descansar" expresó dejándolo perturbado en aquel sitio... ni media vuelta que dio y Takaishi volvió a colocarse el inhalador en la boca

Una vez que llegó al departamento tenía la respiración normal... no sentía nada de frío e incluso el corazón le latía a un ritmo normal

Se tiró a la cama boca abajo.... de pronto su mirada se posó en la mesita de noche.. una foto de Hikari abrazando tiernamente a su Patamon se hallaba en un portaretrato

Sonrió débilmente antes de sumergirse en el mundo de Morfeo

*******************************

Pronto sintió un frío leve al inspeccionar con la mirada aquel sombrío lugar... Lo conocía muy bien y apretó los puños con mucha ira en su interior

"Será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando" una mezcla de voces escuchaba

"Sí, sí!!! Ya lo sé!!!" malluscó molesto

"¿Te estás arrepintiendo? Aún estás a tiempo de desistir"

"JAMÁS!!! ME OÍSTE???" gritó el rubio exaltado

"Sí, te escuché.... pero como estás tan fastidiado"

"Lo que me está molestando es que me atrapas y me sueltas a tu antojo, como si te placiera torturarme..."

"Admito que me encanta ver como sufres, pero tú mismo te estás provocando este dolor... cada destinado posee un emblema... eso lo sabes perfectamente.... cuando decidiste ocupar el lugar de Luz renunciaste a el poder de tu emblema... y ahora, si te acercas a cada uno de los destinados... simplemente sentirás como si murieras físicamente... y no estás lejos de esa realidad"

Takeru tragó saliva.... se tensionó mucho

"Aún no es tiempo de tenerte... al anochecer será el momento"

"Anochecer!!! Lógico, la oscuridad es tu aliada" recalcó el rubio

"Así es... Por cierto... no olvides el emblema" afirmó el ser

Takeru clavó su mirada en el piso y entonces se percató que algo cobraba forma a sus pies... una energía brillante que se concentró insistentemente

"No puede ser..." no pudo terminar sus palabras al momento que el ser alado se lanzaba a sus brazos

Takeru comenzó a temblar nerviosamente y sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó frenéticamente Patamon aferrándose cada vez más al humano

"¿Qué haces aquí?" exclamó cuando al fin pudo articular palabra

*******************************

Un golpe fuerte lo hizo brincar en la cama... apenas Takeru se sentó tambaleante e intentó a asomarse a la puerta de su habitación pero Yamato fue más rápido y lo miró preocupado

"¿Qué pasa?" musitó el menor con un gesto de despreocupación

"¿Cómo que qué pasa? Tengo más de dos hora tocando y no abrías, tuve que regresar a mi departamento por las llaves.. Gabumon me dijo que Patamon desapareció del digimundo"

Takeru lo miró un poco preocupado

"Es que.. él estaba enfermo... decidí venir a verlo" justificó el alado haciendo sobresaltar al rubio

"¿Y me puedes explicar cómo fue que desapareciste así de la nada?" preguntó el incrédulo

"No lo sé... ¿Conexión Digital?" respondió el bicolor nervioso

Yamato se cruzó de brazos

"Ya calma... estoy bien..." recalcó el rubio respirando profundamente "Quiero descansar, por favor"

"¿Me estás echando?" preguntó en un tono un tanto molesto

"No lo tomes de esa forma... por favor, hermano... no me siento muy bien.... esta gripe me está fastidiando mucho"

Yamato lo meditó unos segundos y de su bolsillo sacó un celular

"Promete que me llamarás"

"Pero si tengo teléfono"

"Algo raro le pasa a tu teléfono.... la línea está muerta"

"Se me olvidó cancelar" el menor se golpeó la frente con la mano

"Nos vemos" le dijo en un tono de No te creo nada

Ishida cerró la puerta de la habitación y sin palabras haló a Hikari y a Daisuke fuera del departamento

"A mí me dijo que tenía tos" afirmó Daisuke

Hikari se mordió los labios preocupada.... a ella no le había mencionado nada... ¿Acaso ya no confiaba en ella? Creía que se contaban todo

"Tos.. gripe... está enfermo" afirmó Yamato tratando de no preocuparlos

Continuará....

* * *


	4. Te entrego mi vida

Capítulo 4:

Te entrego mi vida....

* * *

La noche pronto aparecería... Takeru no tenía la más mínima intención de asistir al dichoso baile

Dejaría plantado a Hikari... Igual.... no tendrá tiempo para reclamárselo

"Si pudiera verte... tan solo una vez más" murmuró sumamente apenado

"Pero... si te le acercas..." comenzó su digital

"No me importa" le interrumpió el rubio

Entonces se dirigió al primer cajón de su cómoda.... estaba dispuesto a coger el emblema cuando de pronto alguien abrió la puerta

"YAMATO!!!" expresó asombrado el rubio

"Nunca me llamaste" le reprochó el rubio e inmediatamente lo haló

"¿Qué ocurre?" el chico sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza

"¿Cómo que qué ocurre? Estás atrasado para tu baile de graduación" le hizo ver el mayor y lo metió a la regadera

"Pero... " intentó hablar Takeru arrimándose bruscamente a la pared.... sintió náuseas

"Y nada de pretextos!!! Así tengas que quedarte en cama el día de mañana jamás deberás perder una oportunidad como esta"

El rubio comenzó a desvestirse... quizá si tenía una última oportunidad de verla

"Llamó mamá... ella vendrá en la madrugada de su viaje...." le informó Ishida

Takeru sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.... el agua se confundió con sus penas

Al poco tiempo salió tranquilamente envuelto en una toalla... 

"Cielos!!! Takeru apresúrate" suplicó Yamato e iba a acercarse

"No!!! Estoy bien!!! Puedo vestirme solo" le pidió Takeru negando con la mano

Yamato, extrañado, pero no se le acercó y salió de la habitación

"Otro mareo no soportaba" se dijo a sí mismo y sacó ropa de su armario

Se alistó en quince minutos... antes de salir sacó de su cajón el emblema de la Esperanza y lo guardó en su bolsillo izquierdo... en el derecho tenía a su odiado inhalador

"Yo conduzco" informó Yamato.... Takeru asintió y se ubicó en la parte de atrás del auto para extrañeza del mayor rubio

Takeru miró por última vez el departamento... Pensó en su digital... ni siquiera tiempo de despedirse

Al llegar al baile Takeru se arrimó a la pared.... no se sentía para nada bien....prácticamente estaban la mayoría de los chicos destinados provocándole un fuerte malestar físico al pobre chico

Solo faltaba Hikari.....

Suspiró pesadamente.....

De pronto apareció por la puerta.... con un vestido azul marino que encajaba a la perfección en su formado físico

"Oh, Cielos" exclamó el chico y al disimulo sacó el objeto de su bolsillo derecho

Hikari lo miró entre sonriente y desafiante

Con un gesto saludó a los presentes

Se acercó al rubio deslizando una mano por sus dorados cabellos

Y repentinamente lo besó en los labios

Takeru quedó más que paralizado... apenas medio la abrazó... pero sintió que todas sus fuerzas se le iban... algo se cayó de sus manos y fue a dar a los pies de Yamato Ishida

Hikari se separó del rubio que apenas pudo sonreir... ella sonrió ampliamente

Takeru cerró los ojos lentamente y los volvió a abrir al mismo ritmo

La chica se le recostó en el pecho

Por unos instantes el joven se había olvidado de todo y de todos que hicieron una pequeña bulla

"Se atrevió" comentó Taichi con la boca aún abierta

Sora lo miró divertida y luego posó sus ojos en la linda pareja

Felicidad momentánea... el chico dejó de sonreir y recordó lo que lo perturbaba en especial por la falta de aire... volvió a ponerse la mano en el bolsillo derecho... nada... la respiración comenzaba a cortársele cada vez más...

Yamato, con una mirada molesta, le mostró el objeto a su hermano y lo apretó ferozmente

Takeru soltó suavemente a Hikari y tambaleante se dirigió a su hermano

"Dámelo" suplicó con un hilo de voz

"¿Qué demonios te está pasando? Tú no eres asmático" reprochó Yamato guardándose el objeto

Todos miraron intrigado al rubio que comenzó a toser... agarró el pañuelo y se tapó la boca... inmediatamente corrió fuera del salón

Hikari detrás del chico.... Yamato, Daisuke & Taichi detrás de Hikari, Sora detrás de Taichi... Mimí y los demás comenzaron a correr... bueno, se hizo una fila

"Patamon!!!" el chico retrocedió bruscamente sus pasos mientras todo su cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse.. inmediatamente buscó el emblema en su bolsillo

"Takeru" afirmó Hikari logrando aferrarse a un brazo del chico evitándole la partida

"Déjame" suplicó Takeru en vano tratar de soltarse

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" gritó la muchacha.... al poco tiempo llegaron los demás

El bolsillo izquierdo del muchacho comenzó a brillar

"He venido por ti" reclamó una oscura voz que Hikari reconoció perfectamente

Takeru vio el rostro pálido de la chica... lo comprendió perfectamente.... 

"Es... es..." tartamudeó cerrando fuertemente los ojos mientras las lágrimas batallaban por salir

"No te preocupes... estarás bien" Takeru la abrazó fuertemente comenzando a temblar "No llores.... no lo soporto" suplicó

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Hikari abriendo sus ojos y viendolo fijamente... las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas

"Él dio su lugar por ti" contestó la voz maliciosamente

"¿¿¿QUÉ????" preguntó Hikari sobresaltada

Takeru buscó desafiante a la estúpida voz....

"¿Por qué? No lo acepto!!! Llévame a mí!!! A mí siempre me buscaste!!!" Hikari estaba histérica

"No..." susurró el rubio a su oido aprisionándola entre sus brazos

Hikari se aferró más al chico.... no permitiría que él se fuera

"Perdóname, por favor" imploró el muchacho... odiaba verla llorar de esa forma "Perdóname, amor" murmuró al momento que colocaba entre las manos de la chica el emblema de la esperanza 

Besó su cabellera canela... sintió algo en la espalda pero no le prestó atención.... después desapareció

Hikari quedó congelada ante la terrible realidad..... lo único que le quedó de él fue su emblema

Taichi se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó suavemente.......

Continuará.....

* * *


	5. No puede ser!!!!

Capítulo 5: 

No puede ser... no estás aquí!!!

* * *

Hikari miró fijamente el emblema que poseía entre sus manos... cálido... aún lo sintió cálido....

Sonrió suavemente recordando a su dueño.... recordando lo de días anteriores.... recordando... recordando.... ahora lo comprendía todo....

Miyako no pudo aguantar más y estalló en lágrimas

"Debemos hacer algo!!! NO PODEMOS QUEDARNOS ASÍ!!!" recalcó Inoue cubriéndose el rostro con las manos

Hikari se le soltó a Taichi

"Ya no te atormentes" le pidió aún pasiva

Miyako se quitó las manos del rostro.... tenía los ojos rojos y aún llenos de lágrimas... su rostro estaba empapado

Hikari no sonreía para nada...no tenía aquel brillo especial en sus ojos.... pero estaba muy pasiva...

Sin palabras comenzaron a retirarse del lugar de baile.... todos fueron al departamento de los Yagami

Formaron una inmediata reunión....

"Vamos por parte...." comenzó Koushiro encendiendo la computadora de la casa Yagami y al momento se voltea a ver a Hikari... entonces abrió la boca para hablar... pero ni idea de cómo comenzar

Mimí suspiró profundamente y se acercó a la chica

"Sé que esto es muy duro, pero cuéntanos cómo comenzó todo esto" expresó sutilmente

"No recuerdo mucho... estábamos en el parque... quedé inconsciente... después estaba en mi habitación" Hikari cogía mucho aliento entre cada frase

"Bien..." Continuó Yamato.... "Entonces ordenemos todo esto ¿Quién fue el siguiente en verlo? En el salón de clases"

"No asistió" respondió Daisuke

"Supongo que la siguiente en verlo fui yo... Le insinué lo del día anterior, pero él esquivó el tema... luego se fue"

"Yo lo hallé frente a una farmacia... me dijo que tenía tos" agregó Daisuke

"A mí que era una gripe" recalcó Yamato

"Síntomas" expresó Koshiro

"¿Síntomas? A mí nunca me dieron síntomas de nada... aparte de la sensación de oscuridad" dijo Hikari

"Le faltaba el aliento" expresó Yamato sacando de su bolsillo el inhalador "Estaba helado" recordó al momento

Hikari sintió una opresión tremenda en el pecho.... inmediatamente se levantó del sofá y corriendo se encerró en el cuarto... no aguantó más y se echó a la cama clavando su cabeza en la almohada

"¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo?" gimió sollozando

Taichi quedó perturbado ante la acción de su hermana.... lo mismo había pasado el día anterior

**Flashback**

Hikari entró toscamente al departamento y se metió a su cuarto

"Hermana" apenas pudo expresar

La escuchó sollozando......

Taichi suspiró profundamente.....

Ingresó a la habitación..... apenas le tocó el hombro ella se lanzó a los brazos y comenzó a llorar

Algo le decía ella... pero sinceramente no le entendía nada.... con cariño le acariciaba su cabello canela para que se calmara pero sólo le provocaba más llanto

"¿Qué es lo que le pasa?" preguntó insistentemente la pequeña

"Vamos, Taichi... esa no es la forma de calmarla" afirmó Sora haciendo sobresaltar al mayor

"SORA!!! ¿Cómo...?"

"La puerta estaba abierta... deberían tener más cuidado" recomendó y se sentó al otro extremo de Hikari colocándole la mano en el hombro

"No sé lo que le pasa... ya no me dice lo que tiene... me esquiva" reclamó apenas mostrando el rostro lloroso

"Primero cálmate... segundo respira profundo.. tercero.... ¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes dos?" comenzó Sora

"Y cuarto ¿De quién estás hablando?" agregó Taichi

"Takeru.... él está diferente conmigo.... no sé... como distante... no quiero que se aleje de mí"

"Pues te lo amarraré a la espalda" comentó molesto su hermano

Sora lo regañó con la mirada.... luego respiró profundo y meditaba como responderle

"¿Han discutido?" preguntó la pelirroja

"No"

"¿Te ha insinuado algo? ¿Has sentido algo fuera de lo normal?"

Hikari pensó unos instantes... si se refería a.... y cómo acababan después de eso

"Pues..." comenzó algo recelosa por la presencia de su hermano

Sora lo comprendió al momento, no por nada era la portadora del Amor

"La próxima vez que lo tengas frente a ti bésalo" expresó Takenouchi

"¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!" gritaron a la par los hermanos Yagami

"Hazlo, te aseguro que descubrirás muchas cosas" continuó Sora

"¿Cómo empiezo?" preguntó Hikari nerviosa

"¿Te vas a atrever?" indagó Taichi celoso

**Fin Flashback**

Taichi respiró profundamente..... Se suponía que esa noche ellos comenzarían esa historia de amor... se suponía que deberían estar en el baile disfrutando del final de una etapa estudiantil.... se suponía que ella, su hermanita, debería estar en los brazos de su príncipe deportista..... se suponía que él, como buen hermano mayor, hablaría y advirtiría muchas cosas al pobre Takeru.... pero nada resultó como lo esperaban.... nada

De lo que estaba seguro era que el chico entregó su vida por ella y ahora ella estaba inconsolable

"Con un demonio!!!" gimió Yamato apretando los puños de la ira y sacando a Taichi de sus pensamientos "¿Qué nadie sabe abrir una puerta a ese maldito mundo?"

"Ken... disculpa... tú estuviste allá" comentó Jyou

Ichijouji asintió

"Pero jamás me fui por propia voluntad"

"Son sentimientos oscuros que abren la puerta..... dolor, desesperanza" recordó Miyako algo calmada

Hikari dejó de sollozar en esos momentos escuchando las voces desde su habitación

"¿Acaso no es suficiente todo este dolor que experimentamos?" expresó Yamato aún encolerizado

"Falta algo más" expresó Koushiro ingresando al portal digital

"¡¡¡Al fin!!! Creí que jamás se comunicarían" se escuchó la voz de Piyomon

"Todos están presentes" expresó Miyako con las lágrimas a punto de volver a derramarlas

"No todos" se escuchó la voz de una molesta Tailmon

"Patamon desapareció del digimundo" informó Gabumon

"Está en casa" recordó Yamato y de pronto como un rayo vino a su mente y su rostro empalideció "Okaasan" musitó

"¿Tu mamá?" preguntó intrigado Jyou

"Vendrá en la madrugada.... ¿Qué le diré ahora?" Yamato tuvo que sentarse porque sentía que iba a desfallecer

"Ya veremos.. sacaremos a Takeru de ese mundo" recalcó Taichi

"Nadie sabe cómo abrir esa maldita puerta" reclamó Yamato histéricamente

"Calma" intentó apaciguarlo el líder Yagami

"¿Calma? ¿Calma? Quisiera ver qué tan calmado estuvieras si hubiese sido tu hermana la absorbida por esa porquería"

Ella lo escuchó desde adentro.. las lágrimas volvieron a humedecerle las mejillas

"Debes tener la cabeza fría" afirmó Taichi comenzando a desesperarse

"¡¡¡NO PUEDO!!!" gritó con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitieron

Lo siguiente que vieron los jóvenes destinados fue el puño de Taichi en el rostro de Ishida obligándolo a caer del mueble

Yamato no hizo nada por levantarse.... clavó su mirada en el piso

En esos momentos ingresa la madre de Taichi por la puerta

"Chicos!!! Los imaginaba en el baile" expresó sonriendo dulcemente, pero ninguno contestaba.. La dama recorrió la mirada en la sala teniendo un terrible presentimiento "¿Mi hija? ¿En dónde está mi pequeña?"

"Aquí, okaasan" apenas la oyó murmurar... la chica estaba arrimada a una de las paredes

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Ta-Ta-ke-ru" Hikari respiró profundamente tratando de calmar la tembladera de su cuerpo "él fue se-cues-tra-do"

Todos miraron a la chica que se ocultó el rostro con las manos y nuevamente comenzó a sollozar

"¿Secuestrado? ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Cómo?"

"No lo sabemos... " continuó Sora apretándose las manos nerviosamente

La mujer mira a Yamato que seguía en el piso con la mirada clavada en la nada...

Continuará....

* * *


	6. Solo recuerdos!!!

Capítulo 6:

* * *

Sólo recuerdos me quedan de ti

* * *

La noche se estaba haciendo eterna.... han transcurrido 5 horas desde que él...

Hikari sentía las lágrimas aún recorrerle las mejillas... el sitio de la reunión fue cambiado al departamento de Takaishi... Todos esperaban a la Sra. Natsuko para informarle de la fatalidad, todos estaban allí incluyendo su ex-esposo

La dama ingresó al departamento con su llave... miró extrañada a los presentes.... nadie decía nada... dejó caer pesadamente sus maletas al ver el rostro angustiado de su hijo mayor.... algo no andaba bien

"¿Takeru?" preguntó al momento buscándolo desesperada entre tanta gente... estaban sus amigos de curso (Daisuke & Hikari) sus amigos del colegio (Iori, Miyako & Ken), los amigos de la hazaña de hace años (Taichi, Sora, Mimí, Koushiro, Jyou) incluso su ex

"Masaharu ¿Qué pasó? ¿En dónde está mi hijo?" reclamó temblando visiblemente

"Aún no sabemos quien exactamente y por qué motivos se lo llevaron" comenzó el señor Ishida

Yamato palideció... No le gustaba ocultarle las cosas a sus padres, peor si eran tan graves como esas

"¿En dónde estaban los demás? ¿Cómo pasó?" la señora cada vez se alteraba más

Hikari sintió un nudo oprimiéndole el pecho.... 

"Okaasan" musitó el chico corriendo a abrazarla... Natsuko lo aferró a ella como si Yamato también fuera a desaparecer

"Pero debemos buscarlo!!!" suplicó la Sra. Takaishi

"No tenemos pista de nada.... ya dimos reporte a la policía" prosiguió Masaharu

El llanto de Natsuko se hizo presente en la habitación... era lo único que se escuchaba... nadie decía nada en lo absoluto

Lo siguiente que se pudo escuchar fue la agitada respiración de la menor Yagami

"Imouto-chan" murmuró Taichi colocando su mano en el hombro

"¡¡¡FUE MI CULPA!!!" gritó histérica temblando terriblemente

"¿¿¿QUÉ???" preguntó Natsuko

"¡¡¡FUE MI CULPA!!!" repitió más fuerte la muchacha comenzando a palidecer

"¿Sabes quiénes fueron? Habla!!!" exigió la mujer soltando a Yamato para acercarse a ella

"Oscuridad" musitó entre sollozos y gruesas lágrimas... su cuerpo comenzó a caer pesadamente

Taichi inmediatamente la tomó entre sus brazos antes de que diera contra el piso

"¿De qué habla?" preguntó la dama Takaishi

"No... no le hagas caso..." Yamato volvió a abrazar a su madre "Es que... ella es la pareja de baile de Takeru y pues quedó muy afectada... nadie esperaba que todo acabara así"

Los demás chicos se acercaron a Hikari para tratar de cubrir algo extraño que pasaba... el pecho de ella brillaba tenuemente... Taichi miró a Sora quien le comprendió y asintió

Takenouchi introduce la mano dentro de la parte superior del vestido y saca el emblema de la esperanza

"¿Qué?" expresó Daisuke intrigado

Miyako se tapó la boca con las manos ahogando una exclamación

Mimí se recostó en el pecho de Koushiro sintiendo las lágrimas empaparle el rostro

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Estás bien? ¿Nada te pasó? Es que ayer..." 

El rubio tenía un semblante indiferente

"¿Ayer? Ah, sí, ayer perdiste el conocimiento... Deberías alimentarte mejor" una leve sonrisa se asomó a sus labios

Mentiras.... puras mentiras!!! En ese día habías hecho ese estúpido intercambio!!!

No me lo preguntaste siquiera... no me lo dijiste siquiera... tenía derecho a saberlo!!!

Claro... sabías que no lo permitiría.... Pensaste en mí.... sólo en mí... pero te faltó algo.... ¿¿¿Ahora qué hago sin ti??? 

Mi guardián.... mi amado guardián

Luego volví a verte reunido con Iori, Miyako & Ken... no sé de qué hablaban... cuando volteaste para irte nos encontramos cara a cara

"¿Te sientes mejor?" pregunté preocupada

"Sí" 

Tu voz sonó tosca y pasaste sin siquiera mirarme

"¿Están peleados?" me preguntó Mikayo asombrada por tu indiferencia

No pude contestar y te seguí... no avanzaste mucho y te apoyaste en aquel árbol... 

Te abracé por la espalda y oculté mi rostro en tu espalda

"Por favor... dime que te hice.... por qué me tratas así" te supliqué la respuesta

"Déjame, Hikari" intentaste soltarme... parecías débil....

Yo misma te solté... aunque parte de mi alma te dejaba

Comprendí que no querías hablarme... en esos momentos no sabía bien porqué!!! Apenas pude retroceder unos pasos

"No me siento bien... lo lamento... no es mi intención tratarte así"

"No confias en mí" intenté hacerte ver

"No es eso..."

"¿Entonces?"

No hubo respuesta

El silencio nos rodeó... No lo soporté más

"¿Nos vemos en el baile?" pregunté temerosa a una negativa

"Sí" tu voz sonó débil... tan débil....

No tuve valor para poner en práctica el consejo de Sora.... ¿¿¿POR QUÉ NO LO HICE???

Fui cobarde y me marché.... solo esperé a que sea de noche para comenzar a alistarme para nuestro baile... 

************************

Hace ya varios minutos que Hikari tenía los ojos abiertos recostada en la cama de su habitación..... casi no había podido dormir.... se sentía vacía!!!

Ignoraba lo que pasó después de que se desmayó en el departamento de Takeru....

Takeru!!!

************************

"Entonces recordé lo que me dijiste -- diafragma-regula condensador-concentra--" afirmó la chica al comentar sobre el examen de Biología mientras se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares

"Sí, él puso una pregunta muy tramposa" afirmó Takeru

Se detuvieron en el parque a conversar un rato más

"Y le puse: El diafragma no concentra la cantidad de luz que llega al objeto, sino el condensador" continuó con una triunfante sonrisa

"Perfecto!!!" la felicitó 

"Aunque también me sirvió haberlo comprobarlo antes en el mismo microscopio"

"Sí, mi madre quería que estudiara medicina y me compró el microscopio... ahora quiere que sea publicista"

"¿Y tú que deseas?"

"No sé.... me apasiona el periodismo...."

"Oh, a mí la enseñanza a infantes..." comentó en un tono de tristeza

"¿Qué te ocurre?"

"Es que... ¿Quién me ayudará con las clases que no comprenda?"

"Siempre estaré para cuando me necesites" comentó el chico posando una mano en el hombro de ella

"Gracias!!!" contestó entusiasmada y lo abrazó fervientemente

Takeru retrocedió un poco tratando de mantener el balance y a duras penas lo logró

Pero Hikari lo tumbó al pasto y se echó a correr... o al menos intentó porque él la alcanzó al instante

"Tú eres más tramposa que el profesor"

"¡¡¡Qué crueldad!!!" ella rió al echarle algunas hojas en la cabeza

Comenzaron a reirse echados en el pasto mirando el cielo despejado

"Es una hermosa vista" comentó Hikari admirando las nubes

"Espectacular" afirmó al instante

"Pero ni siquiera miras al cielo"

Ella no se daba cuenta que él la estaba viendo

*******************************

Su mente retrocedía... retrocedía cada vez más.... risas por un lado, preocupaciones por otro.... enseñanzas... ánimos decaídos... pero siempre los dos!!! Siempre juntos

********************************

"Soy Takeru Takaishi y me da gusto de conocerlos" aún tenía grabada en la mente el rostro alegre del chico en su primer día de clases

"¡¡¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!!!" le comentó apenas se sentó junto a ella

"No es tanto" afirmó con una amplia sonrisa

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Qué has hecho?"

Ella no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa... se sentía tan feliz

***********************************

Desde allí nunca más volviste a separarte de mí... nunca más!!!

El sonido de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose no la inmutó... sí la sacó de sus pensamientos pero Hikari no sobresaltó

"Imouto-chan, toma" le entregó el chico un poco de té y unos panecillos

"No quiero" contestó fríamente sin verlo siquiera

"Déjate de niñerías y terquedades"

"¡¡¡NO QUIERO!!! VETE DE MI HABITACIÓN" gritó la chica

Taichi negó con la cabeza y le dejó la bandeja al otro extremo de la cama

Hikari se llenó de rabia porque Taichi no se había llevado nada... se levantó y lanzó todo contra la pared

Comenzó a sollozar nuevamente y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos

"Si Takeru me viera ¡¡Cielos!! ¿Qué pensaría de mí?" se dijo en voz alta e inmediatamente comenzó a recoger y limpiar todo

* * *

Jyou Kido estaba ayudando a un oftalmólogo especializado en aquellos instantes tratando de convencer a una chica sobre una operación, aunque el mayor de los destinados no tenía más en mente que el destino de Takaishi

"Es una operación sencilla" insistió el especializado y miró a Kido

"¿Ah?" exclamó siendo sorprendido no poniendo atención "Eh.... sí, de rutina"

"Pero si no hay muchas posibilidades que vuelva a recuperar la vista prefiero no intentarlo" afirmó ella

"Es un cincuenta por ciento" recalcó el galeno

"No es suficiente" insistió la muchacha

Ambos salieron de la habitación un tanto molestos.... se escuchó el ruido de la puerta

"¿No la convencieron?" preguntó un chico de cabellera negra

"No, para nada"

* * *

Nuevamente se hallaba en aquel lugar... le encantaba sentir la brisa fresca de los árboles... el suave aroma que llenaba el lugar... el sonido de los pájaros cantar.... sentir en su piel la calidez del sol... ¿Para qué demonios necesitaba volver a ver?

Se encogió de hombros molesta

"Casi ni recuerdo como son los colores... todo es oscuridad" se dijo a sí misma

De pronto el viento se tornó helado.... muy helado.... dejó de escuchar el sonido de las aves.... no sentía más los rayos del astro

"Vamos, Takeru.... levántate" una pequeña voz suplicaba

"¿Takeru?" repitió la chica nerviosa

Se concentró en escuchar... era lo único que podía hacer.... fuertes tosidos... muy fuertes

"Es- estoy bien... Patamon" respiró agitadamente

Ella retrocedió nerviosa... sintió algo pegajoso en sus zapatos

"¿Quién eres?" escuchó a una mezcla de voces preguntar al momento que la tomaba del brazo

La chica se safó como pudo y comenzó a correr desesperada

PLAF!!! Chocó!!!

Ella cayó sentada... palpó con sus manos el piso... nada viscoso.... a la vez escuchó el sonido de que algo pequeño caía

Alguien se quejó.... era la misma voz de no hace mucho... ¿O no?

"¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO TE FIJAS POR DÓNDE VAS?" le gritaron

"¿Takeru?" comenzó la joven temblando asustada "¿Eres el chico del inhalador" continuó dudosa

Yamato abrió los ojos asombrado y miró al dichoso objeto.... lo cogió al instante y volvió su mirada a la joven

"¿Cómo..." intentó preguntar Yamato a la chica que ni siquiera lo miraba....

"JIMINISU!!!" gritó un chico de melena negra acercándose a los dos jóvenes y abrazando desesperado a la chica

Yamato miró como aquel muchacho la ayudaba a levantarse... y luego se volvió a ayudarlo a él

El joven hizo una reverencia 

"Mi nombre es Mamoru Kamiya, mi hermana no puede ver... fue un descuido mío... lamento mucho que ella se haya tropezado con usted"

"Yamato Ishida" se presentó el rubio mirando intrigado a la joven

"Váyamonos de aquí, no me siento bien!!!" habló la muchacha sintiendo una extraña sensación

Continuará.....


	7. ¿¿¿Quién eres tú????

Capítulo 7:

* * *

¿Quién eres tú?

* * *

Casi todos estaban presentes nuevamente pero en esta ocasión la reunión se hizo en el departamento de Ishida... por el momento Masaharu estaba en la estación televisiva con sus mejores reporteros e investigadores para que dieran con el paradero de su hijo y la dama Natsuko se hallaba con ellos

Yamato ansiaba a que llegara Kido... era el único que faltaba y ya quería decirles a todos que una chica ciega había mencionado el nombre de su hermano

Y el joven médico apareció

"Perdonen la tardanza.... un problema de último momento, es que una paciente se nos había extraviado" afirmó Jyou

"¿Y a mí qué demonios me importa?" malluscó fastidiado Ishida cruzándose de brazos

"No te alteres" solicitó Sora

"Lo lamento mucho chicos, es que... les sonará estúpido pero a pesar de ser ciega siempre logra salir sin inconveniente alguno de donde quiera" continuó el delgado de lentes

"¿Ciega?" comentó perturbado Yamato... no podía ser que sea... 

"Sí... está un poco enfadada porque un especialista le aseguró la mitad del éxito para que recuperara la vista, pero para ella no fue suficiente" recalcó el superior Jyou

"Su nombre" dijo Yamato lo más sereno que pudo

Todos los miraron extrañados

"SU NOMBRE!!!" exigió comenzando a desesperarse

"Eh? Pues..." Jyou se sintió algo presionado pero su mente comenzó a pasar por la lista de muchos pacientes "Kamiya... Kamiya... Jiminisu"

Yamato se sentó bruscamente contra el sofá

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Taichi intrigado

"La hallé esta mañana en el parque... me llamó Takeru y me preguntó si era el chico del inhalador" contó preocupado

Hikari sobresaltó

"¿Cómo lo conoce?" preguntó extrañada Miyako

"No lo sé... no pude hablar con ella" por otra parte Yamato se sentía muy mal por haberle gritado a la joven

* * *

"¿En dónde demonios te metiste?" preguntó preocupado Mamoru

"No sé" afirmó la chica con un semblante preocupado

Al chico le parecía rara la actitud de su hermana... generalmente, después de hallarla, ella insistía que no era una inútil y que podía ir a dónde se le plazca... ahora simplemente estaba mansa

Se encogió de hombros sin prestarle mayor importancia... imaginó que quizá el encuentro con aquel muchacho de melena rubia la hizo ver que necesitaba recuperar la visión

"Hazte la operación.." comenzó delicadamente "No perdemos nada"

"Déjame pensar" le pidió la chica con ideas totalmente revueltas en su cabeza

Se sentía angustiada... nunca antes en la vida esas sensaciones la atormentaban tanto como ahora... estaba segura de que era ese chico del inhalador.... pero lo que su mente no encajaba era cómo estaba primero en un lugar y luego se hallaba en otro para volver al primero

Muchas cosas extrañas han pasado en Odaiba... todas malas para ella... 

* * *

Ahora se hallaban en el departamento de Kido

"Bien, aquí está!!! Jiminisu Kamiya, ciega desde los 8 años de edad en un accidente automovilístico cuando se trasladaba con su familia de Hikari Gaoka a Odaiba" comenzó el delgado al revisar la carpeta de la muchacha

"Tiene como única familia a su hermano menor... aquí está la dirección de su casa, teléfono" continuó Taichi

"¿Y de qué nos servirá todo eso?" comentó Yamato

"Debemos preguntarle por Takeru... cómo es que sabe de él, y lo del inhalador es de hace unos días" intentó hacerlo razonar Sora

Hikari anotó mentalmente la dirección de la casa de la muchacha y sin que nadie se diera cuenta salió dle departamento de Jyou

* * *

La de melena corta se sorprendió ante la enorme casa que tenía ante sus ojos... ¿Estará en la dirección correcta?

Comenzó a dudar.... ¿Cómo comunicarse con ella? ¿Cómo preguntarle de golpe sobre Takeru?

Cuando de pronto la halló con un libro abierto.... la chica movía delicadamente sus dedos por la página... era ella sin duda alguna

Hikari abrió la boca para hablar pero sólo consiguió ahogar un suspiro profundo

La joven detuvo su lectura y cerró el libro... seguro que no veía pero tenía excelente sentido de audición

"¿Desde cuándo has estado allí?" preguntó Jiminisu y se concentró en escuchar algún movimiento que delatara a su observante

"N-no mucho" contestó tímidamente Hikari

"¿A quién buscas?"

"A nadie" mintió Hikari y se mordió los dientes

Jiminisu estaba dudosa con su respuesta... quizá la extraña se asombró de enterarse que era ciega... igual que aquel extraño que le faltaba el aire

"¿Conoces..." la escuchó preocupada y nerviosa "... a Takeru Takaishi?"

La ciega lo meditó unos instantes

"Conozco a un chico llamado Takeru... no sé el apellido"

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo..." Hikari se detuvo al hablar percatándose a tiempo de la estupidez de sus palabras ".... hablaste con él?"

La joven comprendió el error que estuvo a punto de cometer la extraña... 

"Pues... si es el mismo chico que pienso... fue hace como.. no sé cómo explicarlo... es una estupidez" recalcó la joven

"No te preocupes... he vivido cosas muy extrañas... por favor, es importante para mí... cuéntame"

"Pues... no sé en dónde estaba... hacía frío... el suelo era lodoso.... él dijo patamon"

¡¡¡PATAMON!!! se percató Hikari repentinamente... nadie se había acordado del digital y realmente el bicolor nunca apareció desde que Takeru fue absorbido por la oscuridad

"¿Cuándo fue eso?" interrumpió una masculina y perturbada voz

Jiminisu intentó concentrarse en reconocer aquella voz.... se levantó a la defensiva

"¿Yamato Ishida?" preguntó nerviosamente

"Sí... escucha, lamento lo de esta mañana... no sabía que tú... bueno... no podías ver"

La chica no escuchó más y, conociendo perfectamente el camino a la entrada de la casa, ingresó

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó preocupado Mamoru

"Nada" le cortó la joven

Continuará.....


	8. El mundo de la oscuridad

Capítulo 8:

* * *

El mundo de la oscuridad

* * *

"Takeru... levántate" volvió a suplicar por enésima vez el alado y con sus patas lo tomaba de la camisa... con sus alas se impulsaba para sacarlo del sitio... 

Demonios!!!

Ni cuando tenía 8 años podía levantarlo... se le dificultó más a los 11 años y ahora peor a los 18!!!

Ahora el rubio no respondía para nada a las súplicas del digital

"Quedó inconsciente" observó la tenebrosa mezcla de voces

"¡¡¡YA LÁRGATE!!!" exigió dejando su intento de llevarse al humano y de la furia lanzó su burbuja de aire

El ser rió a carcajada limpia... pobrecito!!! Pensar que podía hacerle algo

Patamon seguía furioso.... lanzaba sin cesar la burbuja de aire... 

Burbuja de aire... 

Burbuja de aire...

........ Golpe de fe!!!

Ese ataque lo lanzó a muchos metros de distancia... el ser miró a su atacante... el bicolor alado había desaparecido dejando en su lugar a un resplandeciente ángel con 6 hermosas alas... el brillo que desprendía aquel colosal ser era lo que más obligaba al ser oscuro a alejarse de su víctima que no estaba nada inconsciente

"Takeru!!!" exclamó sorprendido el ángel pudiendo al fin levantarlo entre sus brazos

"An-ge-mon" murmuró decaído pero feliz

"Ese maldito es un farsante.. esto es lo que le esperaba a Hikari.. la muerte!!!" le hizo ver el digital de nivel campeón

"Pu-es a-ho-ra me-nos que nun-ca me a-le-gro de mi de-ci-si-ón"

"Pues yo te informo que no permitiré que mueras...." recalcó el ángel y lo alejó lo más que podía del sitio de ataque... aunque todo lo que los rodeaba era oscuridad, lodo, penumbras y frialdad

Angemon estaba preocupado... veía muy mal a su humano... y lo peor de todo es que no había ni agua ni alimento en ese asqueroso sitio

"Ni una sola fruta" malluscó fastidiado

"No si-en-to ham-bre ni sed" afirmó el rubio recostándose más en los brazos de su protector

Descendió al poco tiempo... no quería gastar fuerzas, menos ahora cuando esa sombra amenazaba con atacarlos sin piedad

La mente del chico era una mezcla de ideas... sentimientos de culpa recordando el llanto de Hikari.... sentimientos de felicidad por ser él quien pasara esto.... remordimiento por haberle mentido a sus amigos... a su hermano... y sus padres!!! no volvería a verlos...

"¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien? Te llamé ayer y ni siquiera se activó tu contestadora"

No, Hikari... no estoy nada bien... y no lo estaré... pero estoy tranquilo al saber que nunca más volverás a atormentarte... 

"Por favor... dime que te hice.... por qué me tratas así"

Nada, mi ángel... no me hiciste nada... no creo que te hayas propuesto enamorarme, no te trato indiferente por gusto... es que no quiero que tengas más recuerdos buenos de mí..... si me odias es mejor... así no me echarás de menos

"¿Qué demonios te está pasando? Tú no eres asmático"

No, hermano, no lo soy... y te juro que es algo que no se lo deseo a nadie!!! es terrible esa sensación de asfixia lenta... ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando? Nada, solo que amo a Hikari, la amo demasiado como para permitir que ella pase por esto... no sé si me comprendas... jamás te he visto interesado en alguna chica... todas para ti son amigas o fanáticas....

"Ah! Bueno, eso explica la visita a la farmacia!!! Bien hecho, así estarás mejor para el baile de graduación de mañana" 

Lamento mentirte, mi amigo Daisuke pero no pienso estar en el baile de mañana.. verás... esta noche vendrá la oscuridad por mí... y es lo mejor.... si no me lleva a mí atacará a Hikari y eso no puedo permitirlo... no hay problema, después de esa noche ella nunca más estará mal

De pronto Takeru se sentó bruscamente.... esa noche... esa noche debía llevarlo la oscuridad... no al día siguiente

"Patamon!!!" gritó desesperado pero luego reaccionó "Angemon" se corrigió musitando

"Aquí estoy... has dormido por mucho tiempo"

¿Dormir? No pudo descansar la mente

"¿Recuerdas esa noche? ¿Después que te conté lo del trato?"

"Así es" respondió el ángel

**Flashback**

"Iré contigo"

"No, te quedarás aquí y cuidarás de Hikari"

"Mi misión es protegerte y acompañarte hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario"

"Patamon!!! No irás" amenazó el chico

Patamon lo miró fijamente... sus miradas azules se encontraron... el digital no discutió más

La sombra invadió la habitación en escasos segundos después

El rubio soltó a su digital y se paró secamente hacia ella

Patamon, histérico, le lanzó una burbuja de aire que en nada hizo daño a aquella masa negra

"Patamon!!!" le recriminó Takeru volteando a verlo e iba a continuar pero se detuvo al ver la inmensa tristeza en su rostro

"No esta noche.... por favor!!!" suplicó con quebradiza voz

"¿De qué hablas? Solo logras retardar lo inevitable" afirmó el ser oscuro

"Es mi compañero humano!!! Déjamelo por esta noche... te lo suplico... tú lo tendrás por toda la eternidad"

La oscuridad lanzó un quejido de fastidio.... aunque luego, sin palabras, desapareció

Takeru se sentó en la cama intrigado.... 

No pudo conciliar el sueño el resto de la noche........

**End Flashback**

"Ha demostrado no ser nada compasivo... ¿Por qué me hizo caso y te dejó esa noche?" preguntó Angemon

"Seguro para hacer más larga la agonía" Takeru suspiró cansado

"Y al hallarte la noche siguiente con los demás destinados te hizo desaparecer... para que ellos también sufrieran"

"Es seguro... Me molestó ver a Hikari llorar... le advertí a esa cosa que la dejara en paz, pero no lo hizo... mi amada sintió su presencia.... por eso no cumplí con mi palabra y le entregué mi emblema a Hikari"

"¿Amada?" preguntó intrigado Patamon

Takeru se encogió de hombros despreocupado

"De nada sirve negarlo ahora"

"Si la amas ¿Por qué la trataste de esa forma?"

El chico suspiró nuevamente

"Ya sabes que si me acercaba a los demás sentiría molestias físicas... aparte de que esa miserable voz se la pasaba cuestionándome si estaba seguro, si iba a soportar todo esto....."

Takeru lentamente comenzó a recordar su último día en el mundo de los humanos, después de que aquella oscuridad no se lo llevara la noche anterior

*************************************************

Los últimos pensamientos lo perturbaban.... esa voz le hablaba insistentemente preguntándole si estaba seguro de lo que había decidido.... le recordaba el dolor de su digital.... más que por hacerlo cambiar de opinión lo hacía para mortificarlo

"Ya déjame en paz" le reclamó Takeru y en respuesta recibió una señal de su cuerpo.... le estaba faltando nuevamente el aire... estuvo a punto de coger su inhalador de su bolsillo derecho

"Pero si no te he hecho nada" reclamó Miyako cruzándose de brazos fastidiada

"Solo... solo veníamos a ver...." comenzó Iori preocupado

Takeru se quitó la mano del bolsilllo....

"No es con ustedes... es al virus" justificó sonriendo ampliamente

"¿A cuál virus?" preguntó Ichijouji extrañado

"Al de la tos" afirmó al instante Takeru

"Nos dijeron que tenías gripe" objetó Miyako

"No, no... tengo tos... y principio de gripe" afirmó el chico agitadamente

"Pues vaya suerte la tuya... y esta noche que es el baile de graduación!!!" recalcó la de cabellera lila y se aferró al brazo de Ken

"No hay problema... si te sientes mal te retiras temprano" le recomendó Iori

"¿Retirarse temprano? ¿Y dejar a Hikari botada en el baile?" expresó Miyako

"¿Hikari?" preguntó nervioso Takeru

"Vamos, no me digas que no la has invitado al baile!!! nadie la ha invitado y todos creen que ella irá contigo" dijo Miyako

"Es que.... es que..." Takeru comenzó a sentirse peor físicamente.... estaba perdiendo el color de su rostro

"Ella irá contigo" recalcó Inoue en tono de lógico

"Debo irme, chicos" expresó nerviosamente y al voltear se encuentra con el rostro de Hikari

"¿Te sientes mejor?" preguntó preocupada

"Sí" contestó toscamente y sin mirarla pasó junto a ella marchándose del lugar

"¿Están peleados?" escuchó a lo lejos preguntar a Mikayo... sabía que ella estaba intrigada por su actitud

Takeru caminaba inhalando profundamente del dichoso y odiado aparato que en esos momentos le estaba salvando la vida

Esa sensación no se iba... aparte de que comenzó a sudar frío.... 

Las piernas parecían fallarles... posó su mano izquierda en el tronco de un árbol para sostenerse mientras que con la otra sostenía el inhalador en su boca

De pronto sintió dos delicados brazos rodearlo por la espalda mientras clavaba su rostro en la espalda del chico

Escuchó unos sollozos.... sintió que su propio corazón se oprimía y eso no era consecuencia de la presencia de ella sino por sus lágrimas

"Por favor... dime que te hice.... por qué me tratas así" suplicó apenas audible

"Déjame, Hikari" intentó sutilmente soltarse haciendo perfecto contraste al tono de sus palabras

Hikari lo soltó al momento sintiendo que con esa acción parte de su alma dejaba en él

Ella estuvo por alejarse... silenciosamente y aún con lágrimas en los ojos retrocedía sus pasos

Él lo sintió.....

"No me siento bien... lo lamento... no es mi intención tratarte así" habló pausadamente

"No confias en mí" recalcó ella aún alejada

"No es eso..." el chico apretó el tronco concentrando su ira en aquel árbol

"¿Entonces?"

No obtuvo respuesta

Ella negó con la cabeza silenciosamente

El silencio los rodeó por unos instantes... Hikari no lo soportaba más

"¿Nos vemos en el baile?" preguntó temerosa a una negativa

"Sí" musitó débilmente

Luego... ya no sintió la presencia de la chica

"¿¿¿Estás seguro??? Piensa que te estás sacrificando por ella" Maldita voz que seguía cuestionándolo

"Igual da!!! si no es ella soy yo" le contestó pesadamente

*************************************************

"Esa noche... cuando me besó... me di cuenta que ella también me amaba.... pero no podía rectificarme de mi decisión"

"Takeru, has cometido el peor error de tu vida"

"Era ella o yo" insistió el chico

"¿Y cómo crees que está ahora Hikari? ¿Y tus padres? ¿Y Yamato? ¿Crees que se olvidarán de ti?"

Takeru clavó su mirada en el lodoso piso y suspiró profundamente

"Amigo, tenemos que salir de aquí" insistió Angemon

"No!!! La oscuridad atacará nuevamente a Hikari"

"¿Y? No está sola, tiene a su hermano, a sus amigos, TE TIENE A TI!!!"

"Ella no me tiene ahora"

"Ni tú a ella, Rayos, Takeru, reacciona!!! ¿Vale la pena que sacrifiques tu amor y tu vida por esa porquería farsante? El trato fue que Hikari nunca más sería perturbada y no cumplió, afirmó que era para vivir en este asqueroso sitio y desde que llegamos no ha buscado más que matarte"

"Es porque no le entregué el emblema"

"Y fue lo mejor!!!"

Takeru miró fijamente a su ángel

"El emblema es lo único que me permite a mí evolucionar a Holy Angemon, porque me transmite tu cualidad: La esperanza!!! Si le hubieses entregado el emblema toda tu esperanza lo iba a alimentar a él, a esa oscuridad"

El chico deslizó las manos por sus dorados cabellos... 

"Además, si no salimos de aquí tarde o temprano morirás...."

"¿Cómo abrimos una puerta?" preguntó firmemente

Angemon sonrió alegre

Continuará.....


	9. Te necesito!!!

* * *

Te necesito

* * *

Hikari miró al rubio... quería reclamarle por entrometerse... pero no tenía derecho, después de todo la desaparición de Takeru era por culpa de ella

"Sí, fue una estupidez" recalcó Yamato mirando fijamente la casa

"No hay que desesperarse" fue lo único que dijo la joven antes de retirarse silenciosamente

Hikari se secó un tanto molesta las lágrimas... recordó que Takeru no soportaba ver tristeza en su rostro... 

"No hay que desesperarse..." se repitió para darse ánimos "Te sacaré de ahí, como sea"

* * *

"¿Yamato Ishida?" preguntó intrigado y extrañado Mamoru

"Sí.... es que... esta mañana... yo cometí una torpeza contra tu hermana y ahora ella..."

"Pues si se molestó lo mejor será que la dejes tranquila... cuando está enfadada no suele ser muy amable... "

"Es que no tengo tiempo!!!" Yamato no tenía esa tranquilidad y frialdad que lo caracterizaba en situaciones adversas

* * *

"Se oyó angustiada" meditaba la joven en su habitación recordando a Hikari

Seguro que algo le había pasado al pobre Takeru... 

Y ella podría ayudar....

...... si tan solo pudiera ver para saber en dónde estaba metido el muchacho

La chica, nerviosamente, comenzó a acercarse al teléfono.... en su mente aparecieron dos números

Marcó.... escuchó que timbraba

"Moshi, moshi" le respondieron

"¿Hablo con el Dr. Johnson?" preguntó dudosa

"No, soy Jyou Kido, compañero de área"

"Disculpe... es que..."

"¿Kamiya?" preguntó ansioso

"Sí... acerca de la operación"

"¿La harás? ¿Verdad que sí?"

"Sí" afirmó y escuchó el teléfono de Kido caerse

"Genial" escuchó que le contestaba

"Ay, sempai, tenga más cuidado" se escuchó una voz femenina

"No hagas caso.... todo estará genial, verás que sí recuperarás la vista" Kido tenía plena confianza en el oftalmólogo

* * *

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y ahora qué repentino interés tiene?" preguntó Johnson

"No lo sé, pero se someterá a la operación" respondió Kido

"Pues hablaremos mañana" recalcó el galeno y cerró la llamada

"Ahora sí explícanos" comentó Mimí

"Es la chica, se hará la operación... si ella tiene ese grave problema fuera de su vida le será más fácil ayudarnos con Takeru"

"Quizá ella tenga el don de ir al mundo de la oscuridad a su antojo" comentó Daisuke

"¿Y cuánto tardará en operarse y recuperarse?" preguntó Miyako

"Pues la operación se la puede pasado mañana, la recuperación a más tardar 2 días más" agregó Kido

"¿Tan poco tiempo?" comentó extrañado Ken

"Eso es lo que afirmó Johnson" continuó Jyou

"Ay, no!!! Es mucho tiempo... sólo piensen chicos, 4 días en ese mundo oscuro" dijo Mimí

"Pero es algo!! Hemos avanzado... solo deseo que Takeru no pierda las esperanzas" continuó Sora

"No lo hará.... y cuando lo tenga presente ya verá la que le espera" afirmó Taichi

Al poco llegó Yamato... 

"Ánimos, amigo" recalcó Daisuke con su típico golpe amistoso en la espalda

"No pierdas las esperanzas...." continuó Miyako más calmada con respecto a días anteriores

"Haremos lo posible e imposible, no estás solo.... Takeru no está solo" agregó Sora

"Ya verás cómo lo hallaremos y le haremos pagar todo este sufrimiento"dijo Taichi en un tono cómico

Yamato sonrió débilmente.... asintió suavemente

Se acerca Kido y le informa de los últimos acontecimientos

* * *

Al día siguiente la chica estuvo puntual en el consultorio

"¿Y ese cambio repentino?" el doctor Johnson no pudo aguantar su curiosidad

"Necesito recuperar mi vista" fue lo único que salió de sus labios

"Pues... ¿Sabe qué? le costará más"

Kido quedó perplejo a lo que escuchó

"Soy un profesional, un experto, especialista..... usted dudó de mí la primera vez y eso yo no se lo acepto a nadie.. si desea la operación el costo aumenta"

Jyou apretó los puños del coraje... observó a la paciente y la notó preocupada

"Dinero, dinero!!! ¿Sabe qué? Yo no tengo problemas financieros, eso es lo primero que averiguan como especialistas, no?" la joven estaba alterada "A mí no me importa el costo que tenga mi operación pero NI MUERTA me dejo operar de alguien tan repugnante como usted...."

"Insolente... pues yo no la operaré!!!" respondió fastidiado el galeno

El delgado destinado sintió una pesadez tremenda en su alma... no era posible todo esto!!!

"Váyase al infierno!!!" recalcó la chica levantándose del lugar

* * *

Yamato estaba arrimado a la pared esperando la salida de la joven... Mamoru había ido a la cafetería por algo de comer, pero el menor no sabía de la presencia del rubio

En unos instantes se abrió la puerta y salió la joven visiblemente alterada... la chica se detuvo por unos segundos sintiendo que alguien la esperaba

"¿Mamoru?" preguntó intrigada

No hubo respuesta

Jyou salió segundos después

"Espera, cálmate, prometo conseguirte a un médico" insistió el delgado

"Quiero estar sola" reafirmó la muchacha alejándose de Kido

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Yamato

* * *

"Hikari, come" insistió Taichi

"No tengo hambre" dijo la joven sentada en la mesa frente a sus intactos alimentos

"Debes tener fuerzas.... en cualquiera de estos días sacaremos a Takeru de ese lugar... te necesitaremos con fuerzas"

"Te juro que no puedo, hermano, tengo ganas de verlo... necesito hacerle saber que hacemos lo posible por regresarlo con bien... sólo tengo en mente sus palabras... sus recuerdos....."

"Será mejor que duermas un poco... estás alterándote demasiado" Taichi llevó a su hermanita a la alcoba.... por una parte hubiese querido contarle todo lo que pasó el día de ayer, pero Hikari estaba demasiado ansiosa... apenas si lograba dormir

Al menos Taichi pensaba que ella dormía, pero no era así... la chica estaba recostada en la cama... pensando en miles opciones... preocupándose del bienestar del chico.... recordando sus palabras, sus momentos.....

************************************

"Si esto es comedia.... ¿Qué será terror?" comentó Takeru ante la sangrienta escena

"Gracioso" fue lo único que dijo respecto al comentario irónico del chico

"Hikari, te aseguro que le pedí una cinta de comedia... tú lo escuchaste" afirmó Takeru

"Sí, lo escuché... se debió confundir" la chica volvió por unos instantes su mirada a la pantalla y sintió un frío recorrerle la espalda "Será mejor que cambies eso" ella se levantó del sofá y fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua

Takeru sacó la videocinta antes de que el tipo de la siguiente escena sea despedazado y comenzaran los gritos de la siguiente víctima

El rubio apagó la televisión un poco molesto..... ¿Y ahora qué harán? De seguro que Hikari se había molestado

Cuando de pronto sintió un cojín golpearle la cabeza

"Te dije que cambiaras, no que apagaras la televisión" casi parecía un regaño pero la chica sonreía

Takeru la miró intrigado... otro cojín lo hizo reaccionar.... él se lo devolvió... Hikari se sorprendió

"Tú empezaste" dijo Takeru con una amplia sonrisa

"Y yo terminaré" afirmó Hikari con una traviesa sonrisa...

Takeru se preparó, sabía que cuando ella se lo proponía podía ser más fastidiosa que Taichi

Los cojines volaron por toda la sala, habían vuelto a su inconclusa guerra de hace años.... una vez cada doce meses estos dos se ponían a pelear de esta forma y paraban cuando estaban totalmente agitados, pero ninguno se daba por vencido

"Ríndete" recalcó Takeru logrando agarrar entre sus manos el último cojín que ella le había lanzado... esta batalla pronto terminaría

"Jamás" afirmó Hikari intentanto golpearlo con otro que tenía, pero esta vez Takeru, en vez de coger el cojín, la tomó del brazo

Ella retrocedió un poco nerviosa y cayó en la alfombra... y él sobre ella

"Hikari!!!" ¿Estás bien?" expresó preocupado tomándole las mejillas

"S-sí" respondió algo agitada

Takaishi se percató en dónde se encontraba... cómo se encontraba... y sus mejillas acogieron el color del amor..... Hikari le sonrió dulcemente y deslizó sus dedos por medio de los dorados cabellos.. 

Takeru se acercó más al rostro de la joven y ella lo permitía... el corazón de ambos latían fuertemente en una competencia para ver cuál iba más acelerado... silencio total en la habitación.... 

A escasos milímetros del primer beso él reaccionó y dirigió sus labios a la frente de la chica besándola con mucha ternura

************************************

Takeru sonrió profundamente

Comenzó a imaginar 

¿Qué sería de su vida si se hubiese atrevido a besarla?

Acariciaba suavemente al bicolor que tenía entre sus brazos... el digital estaba muy cansado

"Mi pequeño Patamon... te arrastré a esto... pero tienes razón... debemos volver"

El rubio recordó en esos instantes cómo fue que él abrió una puerta a ese horrendo mundo en una ocasión

Conexión mística... mágica... no tenía nada que ver el mar ni los digivice... fue una conexión de sus almas... en esa ocasión ella quería verlo a él y él a ella

Aunque por otra parte... lo que le dijo Patamon le hizo pensar... Hikari tenía el emblema de la esperanza...

------"¿Por qué? No lo acepto!!! Llévame a mí!!! A mí siempre me buscaste!!!" Hikari se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas -------

"Mi pequeña... quisiera que comprendieras que te amo, te amo mucho... yo no soportaría que estuvieses en este lugar"

* * *

-----"Perdóname, por favor" le imploró "Perdóname, amor" ella sintió el emblema entre sus manos--------

"Amor" recalcó la joven en sus pensamientos "Quisiera tenerte ahora aquí...." apretó el emblema esperanza y se sintió en paz... era lo único que lograba calmarla

* * *

Jiminisu sintió nuevamente el frío... por escasas milésimas de segundos fue transportada a ese tenebroso lugar... Si tan sólo pudiera ver cómo demonios lo hacía!!!!

De pronto alguien la tomó del hombro

Yamato la había visto desvanecerse lentamente... igual que en días anteriores pasó con Takeru

Pero al simple contacto ella volvió a materializarse

El rubio la abrazó sin palabras.... ella sabía que no era su hermano sino alguien más alto

"No te vayas... te necesito" escuchó decir

* * *


	10. Te estuve esperando

Te estuve esperando... 

* * *

Mamoru quedó un tanto sorprendido... Kido le había informado el problema que tuvieron con el especialista y estuvo por ir en busca de su hermana cuando de pronto ella regresó acompañada de Ishida

El adolescente sonrió intrigado... ¿Qué interés tenía aquel joven en su hermana? Si apenas la conoció ayer

"Buscaremos a un médico" comenzó la chica al sentir a su hermano tomarle las manos

"Sí, ese medicucho de quinta categoría no te pondrá un dedo encima"

"ESE no es un médico" afirmó la joven con una semi-sonrisa

"Yo me encargaré personalmente de la búsqueda" recalcó Jyou

"Te ayudo, mi padre debe conocer a muchos especialistas" agregó Yamato y ambos destinados se retiraron

"¿Qué está pasando" preguntó Mamoru un tanto confundido

"No tengo ni la menor idea..." respondió Jiminisu

Yamato se deslizó la mano por su rubia cabellera

"Esto atrasará más nuestro propósito... Takeru debe resistir, debe confiar en nosotros" comentó Jyou un tanto alterado

"Por supuesto!!! Es mi hermano, él es muy fuerte" afirmó Yamato con los nervios carcomiéndole el alma

* * *

"Estos son los últimos informes" comentó el joven periodista

"¿Dónde están?" preguntó Masaharu al ver que no le entregaban nada

"Esto es lo que hay: NADA!!! Disculpe la cruel realidad pero parece que a su hijo se lo hubiese tragado la tierra"

"Eso no es posible, alguien debe tenerlo"

"Intenté interrogar a sus amigos pero ninguno quiere decir nada... no puedo hacer averiguaciones y sacar conclusiones de cero"

"Pensé que para algo eras investigador"

"Claro, pero siempre obtengo información de una u otra manera, siempre a alguien se le escapa algo, pero sospecho que sus amigos tienen algo que ver en este asunto y no quieren hablar"

"¿Qué estás insinuando?" preguntó el hombre Ishida

"Algo muy interesante encontré en sus vidas y créame que es todo lo que he podido averiguar... 7 de ellos incluyendo a su hijo, estuvieron viviendo hace mucho tiempo en Hikari Gaoka, cuando ocurrió ese extraño atentado.... otro pequeño grupo incluyendo nuevamente a su hijo estuvo luchando contra un virus informático en Internet superando incluso a programadores de los países extranjeros.... En la navidad del año 2002, cuando esas extrañas torres aparecieron en varios países, su primogénito fue visto en México y luego retornó Japón en cuestión de horas"

Masaharu miró sin asombro alguno al hombre "Eso no es nada interesante ni nuevo para mí"

"¿Cómo demonios explica todo eso?" preguntó el reportero

"Pedí información sobre mi hijo Takeru, no que andes divagando en el pasado de Yamato"

"Pues le digo que sus hijos son muy extraños y salgo de este caso... no vaya a ser que sea absorbido por una tercera dimensión o algo peor"

El reportero abrió la puerta dispuesto a marcharse... se encontró con el rostro del mayor rubio

"¿Y fue de primera clase tu vuelo?" le preguntó irónico

"No hagas caso, es que no conseguí nada sobre tu hermano.... dime.. ¿Tienes noticias?" expresó Masaharu

"Pues... papá..." Yamato no podía más con ese cargo de conciencia, aparte de que ya le había relatado sus aventuras de niño y adolescentes con los monstruos digitales

Masaharu escuchó atento el relato de su primogénito...

Al final sonrió irónico recordando a su reportero

"Por eso le había entregado este caso a él... tiene un instinto... estuvo tan cerca de la verdad... sólo le faltó un poco de valor"

"Escucha, papá... hay una chica que no sé cómo pero puede abrir la puerta a ese mundo....pero tenemos que ayudarla" prosiguió el mayor rubio

* * *

Los siguientes meses fueron más que agitados... al menos cada destinado terminaba lanzándose bruscamente a sus respectivas camas... llamadas a especialistas diferentes, averiguando historial de operaciones... todo a nivel nacional, mientras que el señor Ishida se encargaba de los especialistas a nivel internacional

Pero la única que no estaba enterada de nada era Hikari... la tenían al margen para no causarle mayor presión de la que tenía... aparte de que estaba un poco abstraída del mundo...

La chica Yagami visitaba constantemente a Jiminisu... le contó acerca de su relación con Takeru y cómo había desaparecido en el baile de graduación por causa de ella...

"Yo lo he escuchado... pero te aseguro que ignoro cómo es que me traslado a ese lugar" le confesó Kamiya

"Lo sé... pero es importante para mí... por eso es que estoy aquí día con día" afirmó Yagami

"Sí, sé que es muy importante... te prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarte... ese lugar es horrible... se siente frialdad y tristeza.... aunque hace varios meses que no he sentido eso"

Jiminisu quedó pensativa por unos instantes... recordó que la primera vez que conoció a Hikari apareció Yamato preguntándole por el lugar en donde había encontrado al susodicho Takeru

Pero después de eso Yamato nunca más mencionó nada al respecto... por el contrario, ese rubio le había jurado que hallaría la forma en que recupere la visión... se mostraba muy interesado en ella

La chica negó con la cabeza.... no quería formarse falsas espectativas... de pronto llaman a la puerta

Mamoru sale a averiguar quien era... lo mismo de hace algunos días... un ramo de rosas amarillas y rojas.... y la tarjeta estaba impresa en el sistema braille

"Tu admirador" comentó el chico en el fondo intrigado por no poder leer lo que decían aquellas dedicatorias

Hikari también estaba intrigada... a veces le daba la impresión que Yamato enviaba esas flores... después de todo lo descubrió una vez con un alfabeto para ciegos... aunque no se atrevía a segurar nada

* * *

"Tardará en llegar dos días debido a que hace operaciones gratuitas... ha viajado por todo el mundo y ahora está en uno de los países de sudamérica...apenas termine su campaña por allá viene" expresó Masaharu

"Dos días!!!" espetó un tanto desesperado Yamato golpeando un escritorio

"Calma, son sólo dos días... eso es nada comparado a los 4 meses que hemos esperado"

"Takeru, sólo dos días más" intentó calmarse el mayor rubio

"Por cierto... dos días más y qué harás con esa joven?" preguntó Masaharu

"¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?" intentó evadirlo el rubio

"Yamato!!!" le reprochó su padre "Flores y flores todos los días... ¿Podrás desligarte de ella así porque sí?"

Una llamada telefónica a su celular salvó al chico de responder

"¿Sí? Me parece excelente idea... claro, no hay problema" recalcó Yamato y sin siquiera verlo a los ojos se despidió de su padre

* * *

Horas después todos estaban reunidos en el departamento de los Yagami

"Sólo falta Yamato" comentó Daisuke mirando su reloj

"Bueno, quizá demore un poco" comentó Taichi

"¿Qué es lo que están planeando?" preguntó intrigada Miyako

"Lo que pasa es que llevaremos a Jiminisu al digimundo" respondió Taichi

Hikari miró extrañada a todos los presentes.... Algo le estaban ocultando

"Pensamos que quizá ella también es una destinada.... después de todo tiene acceso al mundo de la oscuridad... si ella tiene un digimon puede que se concentre mejor en abrir un portal al mundo de la oscuridad"

"Pero ella desconfía mucho de Yamato" les hizo ver Hikari

"Exactamente por eso es que digo que se está demorando" recalcó Taichi

* * *

"Entonces resulta que cada uno de nosotros tiene a un monstruo digital" explicó por enésima vez el rubio

"Un digimon" contestó aún un tanto incrédula

"Exactamente... tenemos acceso a ese mundo... Vamos" volvió a insistir Yamato

La chica quedó en silencio

"¿Vuelvo a explicártelo? Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente" afirmó tomándole las manos

"Vamos" asintió la chica y se dejó guiar por Ishida

* * *

"Ya era hora" comentó Daisuke pero Miyako le tapó la boca al momento

"¿Cuánta gente hay aquí?" preguntó Jiminisu retrocediendo ligeramente

"Pues... veamos: está Hikari, Sora, Mimí, tu doctor Jyou, Koushiro, Daisuke, Miyako, Ken, Iori, Yamato, tú y yo... doce personas" respondió Taichi con un alegre entusiasmo

"Conozco a pocos" comentó la ciega

"Pues ya nos conocerás a todos" recalcó Dai liberándose de Miyako

"Puerta al digimundo ábrete!!! Niños..." Miyako miró un poco divertida a los demás "Bueno, vámonos" afirmó con un entusiasmo renovado

* * *

"Dígame" respondió Mamoru al teléfono

"Habla Masaharu Ishida, soy el padre de Yamato... le llamaba para decirle que su hermana se encuentra en estos momentos con mi hijo y su grupo de amigos"

"Ah, sí, no hay problema.... lo imaginaba... realmente muchas gracias por todo lo que hacen por ella..." recalcó el adolescente

* * *

"Este es mi digimon... Tailmon... es como una gatita blanca"

Jiminisu palpó a la digital... se sintió extraño... su piel era parecida a la de un felino... y hubiese pensado que era una gata... sino fuera porque.....

"Tu digimon debe estar por aquí.... todos los que pisan el digimundo lo tienen" afirmó Tailmon

Jiminisu se sentó en el pasto... fresco y cálido... las dos jóvenes se habían alejado del grupo de destinados

"Hacen esto por Takeru, no?" preguntó Kamiya

"Sinceramente no estaba enterada de nada, pero creo que sí" respondió Hikari

Jiminisu asintió... confiaba plenamente en aquella joven

Cuando de pronto escuchó a dos voces masculinas

La ciega sobresaltó... Hikari la calmó

"Son sólo mi hermano y Yamato... son grandes amigos"

La joven se arrimó a un árbol mientras que algo comenzó a cobrar forma entre sus brazos... las humanas quedaron inmóviles mientras que Tailmon sonreía satisfecha

"Te estuve esperando... por mucho tiempo" escuchó que le decían

Jiminisu se quedó perturbada... la tocó nerviosamente... quería poder verla... saber qué forma tenía su digimon.... una tristeza la invadió... ahora más que nunca se lamentó de su ceguera

"Pero dentro de dos días vendrá un especialista del extranjero" afirmó Yamato

"Perfecto... esto la animará" recalcó Taichi

"Sí, todo está saliendo como lo planeamos... todo saldrá bien" afirmó el rubio

"Eso de las flores... ¿También lo planeaste?" preguntó Taichi

Yamato lo miró asombrado... ¿Cómo él supo que...?

"Hikari me comentó que siempre le llegaban flores con tarjetas impresas en braille y tú me pediste hace tiempo un alfabeto para ciegos" le explicó el mayor Yagami

Hikari se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando una exclamación...

"Tanto tiempo... Jiminisu... quería verte" continuó la extraña cosa entre sus brazos y recostándose en el pecho

La ciega se mordió los labios... lo sabía!!!

"Hace mucho frío" apenas dijo la chica abrazando más al ser que tenía entre sus brazos

"Estás desapareciendo!!!" exclamó la hermana de Taichi

"Frialdad... es lo único que es desconocido para mí... porque la oscuridad siempre la tengo presente..." recalcó la joven

"¿¿Qué es lo que te pasa?? No te puedes ir... no ahora!!!" le gritó la digital de sus brazos

El grito de - algo - alertó a todos los demás que corrieron inmediatamente a la zona

Koushiro prendió su portátil e inmediatamente comenzó a analizar

"Es esa la puerta... Hikari, no la sueltes" apenas pudo decir sin quitar la mirada del monitor

"Los demás están invadiendo donde no han sido llamados.... pero vaya que tardaron" se escuchó una mezcla de voces

"Es inevitable... ella está desapareciendo... igual que con Takeru" habló Hikari al sentir como se desintegraba la chica

"Luz!!! ¡¡¡Estás presente!!!" reafirmó entusiasmada la extraña masa oscura

"Vengo por mi Takeru" desafió la chica mirando a todas partes... todo a su alrededor se estaba desintegrando... el paisaje del digimundo comenzaba a volverse negro y oscuro

A Koshiro se le apagó repentinamente la computadora... el genio quedó paralizado

"No es necesario... ya están aquí... todos... es lo que querían..." recalcó el ser

"¿En dónde está mi hermano?" indagó Yamato poniéndose al frente de los doce destinados y 12 digitales

"¿Tu hermano?" preguntó como si no lo recordara... "Tu hermano... tu hermano..." hacía como que lo pensaba

"¡¡¡MALDITA SEA!!! DÉJATE DE ESTUPIDECES" reclamó el rubio con la ira recorriéndole en la sangre

La voz rió de una manera escalofriante.... 

"Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo...ni a él ni a su indefenso digital...."

"No pudiste matarlo" afirmó Ken

"No, muerto no está... lastimosamente.... pero por ahí lo tengo extraviado en este mundo... Vayan, busquen... tienen toda mi autorización"

"Pues lo hallaremos" recalcó Taichi "Y no necesitamos nada de ti para ir a buscarlo"

"Bueno, si tú lo dices.... pero antes de dar un sólo paso más en mis territorios deben darme algo... sus emblemas"

"Eso nunca!!! Los emblemas le pertenecen a cada destinado... " recalcó Agumon

"Bueno... es inútil luchar contra todos ustedes... pero algo que sí me pertenece y lo tomaré" 

La voz malluscó unos instantes fastidiada.. volvió a concentrarse y esta vez aunque sea algo pasó

Todos se miran intrigados y preocupados... hasta que Hikari lo notó

"Jiminisu ha desaparecido"

"Busquen al portador de la esperanza... si acaso logran hallarlo"

* * *


	11. Oscuridad fria oscuridad

Oscuridad... 

* * *

Negrura.... a eso ya estaba acostumbrada....

Pero hacía un terrible frío que le llegaba hasta los huesos

"Eres la chica del parque... ¿Qué haces aquí?" escuchó a una masculina voz

"Takeru Takaishi" sentenció ella

El rubio retrocedió nerviosamente ¿Cómo ella le conocía?

-------------------------------------------------------------

Birdramon regresaba hacia los demás destinados

"Lo mismo por todos lados: lodo, montanas negras, este lugar es asqueroso" dijo la digital

"Pues ahora más que nunca debemos encontrarlos" afirmó Tailmon

"Quisiera evolucionar" comentó gomamon pero vio el oscuro y mugriento mar

"Pues no creo que estén allá" recalcó Jyou y comenzaron a avanzar a pie

"Será mejor que nos dividamos para abarcar mayor área" recomendó Taichi

"No!!! Es peligroso.... si nos dividimos puede ser peor" recalcó Takenouchi

"El centro de este lugar" comentó Koushiro analizando las opciones

"Es la mayor concentración de energía de este lugar... es el centro de su poder" continuó Ichijouji

"Exacto!!!" exclamó Inoue

"¿Y me pueden decir en dónde está el centro de ese lugar?" preguntó Daisuke

"Eso es fácil... en donde halla más frío" respondió Hikari intentando concentrarse

"¿Corremos o volamos?" expresó Yamato viendo a los digitales

"Aunque nos demoremos más lo mejor será correr, puesto que así sentiremos las sensaciones..." comentó Hikari

"Entonces... Digievoluciona" expresó Daisuke mientras el emblema de la Amistad existente en él brillaba... el digital V-mon cambió su apariencia a Lighdramon (o Raidramon)

"Gabumon" expresó Yamato y el reptil amarillo le comprendió perfectamente y Metal Garurumon está presente

"Tú también, Agumon" expresó Taichi

Agumon asintió y apareció War Greymon...

* * *

A lo lejos un intenso brillo se observaba... Takeru se levantó pero volvió a caer sentado... había olvidado que esa masa lo había atrapado y mientras Patamon no reaccionara de la última batalla él no podría hacer nada

"Estás encadenado" comentó la chica

"Esos intrusos... te buscan desesperadamente" se escuchó la mezcla de voces

Miró por unos instantes a la chica que seguía abrazando a su digital

"Maldito, no te saldrás con la tuya" malluscó dratimon

"Novata" fue el único comentario antes de perderse

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Takeru

"Jiminisu Kamiya" dijo mientras acariciaba a la digital

"Te prometo que te defenderé con mi propia vida si es necesario" informó la dragona azulada

"No digas eso" interrumpió Takeru aún acariciando a su inconsciente Patamon

"Quisiera poder verte" murmuró la joven con las lágrimas asomándose a sus ojos

"Oye... eres una destinada... saca el poder oculto de tu digital" expresó Takeru

"¿Yo? ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?" preguntó la chica

"Escucha, todos tenemos un emblema..." comenzó Takeru

"Sí, sí... ya sé esa historia de los emblemas, de las virtudes.... pero no poseo ninguna etiqueta" interrumpió Jiminisu

"No tienes porqué buscarla... eso está en tu corazón"

"Es verdad, es por eso que estás aquí... todos los que pisan el digimundo tienen a un digital y nosotros evolcionamos por los sentimientos de ustedes... no te rindas, confía" animó Dratimon

"Tú puedes..." prosiguió Takeru Takaishi "Derrota esta oscuridad"

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com


	12. La luz

La Luz de la evolución... 

* * *

"Está por allá" insistió Hikari señalando hacia la izquierda sobre el lomo de Metal Garurumon; Yamato asintió, aquí además se hallaban Jyou & Taichi

Daisuke, Iori, Miyako & Ken miran aún extrañados a la joven, para los demás nada nuevo eran los presentimientos de la menor Yagami

"Pues ya oiste Lighdramon, síguelos" recalcó Motomiya en el lomo del digital en donde además se encontraban Iori, Ken & Miyako

Taichi miró al último grupo que iba sobre su War Greymon: Sora, Mimí & Koshiro

"Tranquilo, no nos perderemos" le dijo Sora al percatarse de la vigilancia permanente del mayor Yagami quien sonrió suavemente

"Está haciendo mucho frío" se quejó Mimí abrazándose a sí misma

"Genial" comentó Koushiro

"¿Cómo que genial? ¿Qué tonterías dices?" preguntó Tachikawa molesta

"Eso significa que estamos cerca" recalcó el genio

"Pues yo no sé cómo Takeru habrá aguantado todo este tiempo" objetó Mimí

Hikari se mordió los labios preocupada

"Él está bien... Patamon está con él" la intentó tranquilizar Tailmon entre sus brazos

De pronto Metal Garurumon se detiene bruscamente

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Sora intentando ver lo que ocurría

Una enorme barrera negra les cortaba el paso

* * *

"Hikari" exclamó repentinamente Takeru levantando la vista.... pero ahora no veía ni un solo resplandor, sino negrura, una espesa negrura

Dratimon se levantó del regazo de su humana y corrió, pero se golpeó contra algo y cayó toscamente en el lodoso piso

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Jiminisu ante el seco golpe

"Sí... sólo con un poco de lodo" malluscó un tanto fastidiada

"Es bueno para la piel" comentó Takeru sonriendo levemente

Jiminisu sintió algo indescriptible... un sentimiento en su alma... suave y muy...

"Cálido" susurró la joven

Takeru meditó unos instantes

"Esperanza... ¿Puedes sentirla?" preguntó el rubio intrigado

"Siento calidez... mucha calidez" respondió Jiminisu sonriendo

Dratimon se acercó a las cadenas del chico y pasó sus garras una vez.. nada... dos veces... nada ocurría pero la digital seguía insistiendo

"Supongo que eres el portador de la Esperanza" comentó Dratimon intentando desintegrar las cadenas

"Así es" respondió Takeru

La esperanza es algo que siempre brilla aunque esté cubierta de oscuridad.... - Chinlonmon - 

"Se siente tu virtud... en este lugar..." afirmó la digital y ante su última frase el golpe dado rompió una de las cadenas

"La esperanza es lo último que muere" expresó Takeru

"Y supongo que sentiste la presencia de Hikari" recalcó Jiminisu

"Sí... como si estuviese aquí" confesó Takeru

* * *

"Detrás de esta muralla... aquí está" afirmó Hikari tocando la oscura pared... la sintió gelatinosa y consistente, muy dura a la vez

"Pues destruyámosla" afirmó Taichi

"Vaya, vaya... no imaginé que llegaran a hallar mi refugio.... no por algo son destinados...." se escuchó a espaldas del grupo

"Estamos todos aquí presentes y venimos por lo que nos arrebataste" espetó Yamato furioso

"Hagamos un trato.... les entrego a Esperanza & Fidelidad a cambio de Luz"

"¿Estás loco? Jamás te daré a mi hermana" afirmó Taichi apretando los puños

"¿Fidelidad?" murmuró Koushiro extrañado

"Déjanos ver a Takeru" expresó Hikari

"¿Te entregarás a cambio de él?" preguntó el ser

"Quiero ver a Takeru" su voz parecía más una exigencia

"No estás para imponerme nada" respondió la voz

Entonces un hueco comenzó a abrirse en la muralla

"¿Qué demonios...?" malluscó fastidiado el maligno

"Nunca subestimes mi poder" expresó altiva..... una especie de... ¿?

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó el ser oscuro alejándose un poc puesto que le fastidiaba esa luz

"Dragmon" contestó la azulada

"¿Crees que en nivel campeón me vencerás?" preguntó en un tono un tanto altanero

"No, yo no te venceré" comenzó Dragmon

"Lo haré yo" se escuchó una impotente voz

Tailmon sobresaltó de la emoción... tanto tiempo sin escucharlo siquiera en nivel de entrenamiento... y ahora estaba en su forma campeón

"¡¡¡Angemon!!!" expresó feliz, sumamente feliz... vaya que lo echaba de menos

Takeru estaba detrás del impotente y divino ángel (N. de A.: adoro a estos dos!!!)

Hikari no esperó ni un solo instante y pasando velozmente a Holy Angemon se lanzó a los brazos del rubio

"Takeru, Takeru" expresó nerviosa y desesperadamente... comenzó a revisarlo de pies a cabeza verificando su estado: lo halló cansado, decaído y muy debilitado... ¿Aún así Patamon pudo llegar al siguiente nivel?

"Hikari" escuchó que le decían en un suave tono para tratar de calmarla

"¿Cómo demonios has podido salir?" se quejó la masa oscura

"Aunque estemos dentro de una oscuridad intensa lo importante es no perder la luz que llevamos dentro de nosotros" recordó Ken bajando del lomo de Lighdramon

"La luz de la evolución es lo que te aparta más" afirmó el ángel digital "La primera vez que evolucioné a Angemon la luz que desprendía te obligó a dejarnos en paz"

"Pero esa luz no es eterna" respondió el ser

"Te equivocas... la luz será eterna.... así como existe la oscuridad también existe la luz" respondió Takeru

"Sabes que no puedes desintegrarme... ¿Entonces cómo piensas derrotarme?" preguntó el maligno

"La oscuridad solamente desaparece en el instante en que hay luz" expresó Takeru viendo a sus compañeros destinados

"Y la luz se da en el momento de la evolución" concluyó Koushiro

"Entonces.... Piyomon" comenzó Sora soltando a su digital al viento

"Piyomon digivolce a.... Birdramon"

"Tú también Palmon" recalcó Mimí soltando a la verde y más le vale que lo haga, no?

"Palmon digivolce a..... Togemon"

"Vamos todos, chicos" expresó Miyako (je, je... aparte de que la personalidad de ella es así, me ahorro lo que dice cada uno de los humanos, no?)

"Tentomom digivolce a.... Kabuterimon"

A cada evolución la masa se alejaba más... mientras que a la vez, en donde se encontraba antes la barrera negra, comenzaba a abrirse un abismo... aún un poco débil pero se podía visualizar el digimundo

"Gomamon digivolce a..... Ikkakumon"

"Hawkmon digivolce a..... Aquilamon"

La puerta se fortalecía cada vez más

"Maldito seas, Esperanza" malluscó la voz lanzando una energía negra a una velocidad tan rápida que Takaishi no pudo reaccionar y, debido a que Hikari estaba delante de él, la energía la atacó y ella perdió el conocimiento

"Hikari, Hikari" la llamó desesperado el rubio intentando hacerla reaccionar

Kido se acercó al momento a la pareja

"¡¡¡MALDITO!!!!" gritó Taichi entonces War Greymon se lanzó contra aquel ser

El joven médico analizaba a su pequeña amiga de la Luz

"Está inconsciente, no te preocupes, fue como un golpe" afirmó Jyou y mira a Takeru "¿Tú como te sientes?"

"No siento nada... como si flotara en el aire" afirmó el rubio

"Armadimon digivolce a.... Ankylomon"

"Wormmon digivolce a.... Stigmon"

"Mega tornado" expresó War Greymon lanzando su feroz ataque a aquella masa de oscuridad

"Dale todo lo que tengas" expresó Taichi con la ira corriéndole en las venas

"Giga congelante" lanzó Metal Garurumon

"Yo te apoyo, Taichi, esta porquería ha dañado mucho a nuestros hermanos" expresó el mayor rubio

"La puerta se ha abierto, vamos" expresó Koushiro y empujó a Mimí a la misma, Togemon la siguió

"Sigamos" expresó Miyako cogiendo de la mano a Ken & a Iori, sus respectivos digitales los siguieron

Takeru tomó entre sus brazos a Hikari, Jyou fue el siguiente en seguir a los demás por medio de la puerta seguido de su Ikkakumon

El rubio Takaishi le dio paso a Sora & a Birdramon, entonces Takeru volteó a ver a su hermano y a Taichi

"¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Una invitación? Cruza ya!!!" le reprochó Daisuke

Takeru miró unos instantes a Motomiya... sonrió nerviosamente... en su vida se hubiese imaginado hacer lo que pensaba hacer en esos momentos

Daisuke quedó asombrado al momento que Takeru le colocaba entre sus brazos a la inconsciente Hikari

"Cuídala" recalcó Takeru con una amplia sonrisa y estuvo por irse a batallar

"Hey, Takaishi!!!" le detuvo Motomiya

Takeru se volteó a verlo

Daisuke sonrió ampliamente.... jamás se hubiese imaginado hacer lo que pensaba hacer

"No sé por qué me la entregas... ella no lo aceptará... y sinceramente más allá de mi dolor de haberla perdido sin haberla tenido, es el dolor de ella porque tú no estás... así que o cruzas esa puerta junto con ella y luego yo o nos quedamos los tres en este mundo" expresó Dai entregándosela nuevamente

"Pero Daisuke" intentó hablar Takeru

"Pero nada, le haces caso a tu antiguo líder de hace 7 años" replicó Daisuke mirando la batalla que daban los otros

"Y esto te pertenece" habló Tailmon entregándole el emblema de la Esperanza

* * *

"Un poco más" se escuchó la voz de Dragmon guiando a Jiminisu

"Tú eres la culpable, maldita" malluscó fastidiada la sombra lanzándole una esfera parecida a la usada antes pero War Greymon lo golpeó haciéndole perder equilibrio.... la esfera, torpemente, se dirigía hacia la joven

Dragmon apenas pudo moverse al ver que su humana estuvo a salvo gracias al mayor rubio que la había empujado hacia el lodo y la cubrió con su cuerpo

"Vayámonos de aquí" se escuchó la voz de Yamato ayudando a levantar a la joven

"Por supuesto" recalcó Motomiya

"Takeru" se escuchó el gemido de Hikari al irse recobrando del ataque

"Aquí estoy, tranquila" le murmuró besándole tiernamente la frente

"NO DEJARÉ QUE SE LIBEREN DE MÍ TAN FÁCILMENTE" se escuchó la amenaza

Angemon le propinó un golpe al ser con su báculo que quedó introducido en el cuerpo del maligno... y el campeón tuvo que sacar el báculo con algo de fuerza... era una masa oscura y viscosa

"No estarás solo en este combate" escuchó el ángel a sus espaldas y de pronto una fuerte luz

"Angewomon" exclamó Angemon un tanto sorprendido

"Atmósfera Celestial" recalcó la chica ángel

War Greymon brilló tenuemente y esa energía fue traspasada a la ángel... entonces koromon saltó hacia los brazos de su humano tratando de alejarse lo más posible del ataque de la enfurecida Angewomon

"Vamos" les invitó Daisuke al lomo de Lighdramon... Takeru sonrió y ayudó a Hikari a subir

"¿Sobra uno más?" preguntó Taichi

"Por supuesto, amigo" recalcó Daisuke

Yamato cogió a Jiminisu y subieron en el lomo de Metal Garurumon... miraron a la digital azulada

"No se preocupen por mí, cruzo a pie" expresó Dragmon

"Flecha Celestial" la conocida flecha voló directamente al centro de aquel ser

"Dark Attack" lanzó con más fuerza el otro contrarrestando la energía de Angewomon

"¡¡¡GOLPE DE FE!!!" el ataque del ángel de la esperanza se hizo presente

Las energías chocaron provocando una luz cegante y una explosión descomunal

* * *

Sora miraba atenta al portal.... 

¿Por qué se tardaban tanto?

Estuvo a punto de devolverse cuando hizo su aparición Lighdramon en cuyo lomo estaban Taichi, Daisuke, Takeru & Hikari

Takenouchi se sentó en el pasto suspirando aliviada

Detrás de Lighdramon llegó Metal Garurumon con dos humanos más y luego apareció Dragmon

"Angemon, Angewomon" expresó Hikari bajando del lomo del digimon y buscando a los digitales 

"Estamos bien" fue el comentario del ángel en nivel mega al pasar el portal cargando entre sus brazos a la inconsciente Angewomon

"¡¡¡Holy Angemon!!!" exclamó Miyako asombrada

"Nos ganaron, no?" le susurró en voz baja Daisuke a Lighdramon que asintió levemente

"Es impresionante, ¿Cómo pudiste llegar a ese nivel?" preguntó Miyako aún intrigada

"Pues es la esperanza.... ¿No has sentido alguna vez que estás sin fuerzas ni ánimos y de pronto, de la nada, sale una fortaleza inexplicable y cumples con tus propósitos?" respondió Takeru

"Sí... es impresionante el poder humano" continuó Holy Angemon

"Cuando Tailmon me regresó mi emblema.... toda mi fortaleza se conectó con Angemon.... y pudo evolucionar al siguiente nivel..." la voz del rubio Takaishi se iba apagando lentamente

"Takeru" le llamó Yamato percatándose que no andaba nada bien

"Me alegró mucho volver a verlos a todos.... pero odio que esto termine así" el joven cayó pesadamente en el piso

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Notas: Generalmente no escribía nada al final de cada capítulo de este fict porque simplemente no se me ocurría nada... pero ahora sentí la necesidad de hacerlo.... ¿Me odias en estos momentos? Pronto el siguiente capítulo, esto no se acaba aquí, por favor reviews o críticas constructivas a mi e-mail, y por favor.... sean suaves, sinceros, pero suaves


	13. La esperanza es lo último.....

* * *

La esperanza es lo último....

* * *

"Abran paso" recalcó el joven médico.. Vaya que era una tremenda ayuda tener a un médico en el grupo

El delgado transportaba a su amigo en una camilla directo a la sala de emergencias

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién es él?" preguntó Johnson ante el apuro del chico

"Es una emergencia" respondió Kido

El oftalmólogo les cortó el paso a los demás

"No pueden pasar, área restringida"

* * *

El tiempo corrió lento para los demás...

"¿Hermana?" preguntó perturbado el adolescente corriendo a abrazarla "¿En dónde has estado metida?"

"No te preocupes, Mamoru" le contestó la chica

"¿Cómo que no me preocupe? Me dijeron que estabas con un grupo de chicos" el muchacho le lanzó una mirada a los demás "No llamaste, no te comunicaste.... me tenías preocupado... "

Mikayo mira su reloj... Ops, lo habían olvidado, el tiempo corría ahora igual en cualquier mundo

"Chicos, hemos estado afuera toda una noche y parte de la mañana... son las 11:30 am"

"Oh, oh... tendremos problemas" comentó Iori

"Nada de problemas, hemos encontrado a Takeru, es lo importante" recalcó Daisuke

Yamato cogió un teléfono público y comenzó a llamar a la estación televisiva de su padre

* * *

"¡¡¡Por todos los cielos!!!" fue lo único que los empleados escucharon de su jefe que cerró inmediatamente la llamada

Natsuko se choca con su ex-esposo cuando este último corría hacia el ascensor

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" preguntó la dama Ishida

"Takeru, en el hospital Central de Odaiba, vamos" la haló del brazo

"¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo lo hallaron? ¿Por eso no aparecía Yamato?" se escuchó el interrogatorio de la mujer perderse mientras se encaminaban hacia la clínica

* * *

**"¿Por qué me hacen esto?" **reclamó la señora Yagami abrazando fervientemente a sus dos hijos

"Okaasan, calma... luego te explico todo, por favor, tranquilízate" Taichi estaba sumamente sonrojado ante las lágrimas de su madre

Hikari, en cambio, se aferró a su madre llorando desconsoladamente

"Vayámonos de aquí, Mamoru" expresó Jiminisu tomando del brazo a su hermano

"Espera... es que... mañana llegará el especialista..." intentó detenerla Yamato

La chica no respondió, Mamoru sonrió agradecido

"Estaremos aquí, muchas gracias" contestó el chico

De pronto se escuchó a la madre se Sora ingresando abruptamente en busca de la pelirroja

"Hija, ¿Estás bien?" preguntó preocupada con las lágrimas a punto de salir

"Chicos.... esta escena se repetirá y mucho" observó Daisuke

"KEN!!!" a espaldas de Ichijouji se escuchó

* * *

**_« ¿Será este el fin? ¿Así se siente cuando la vida llega a su final?... _**

**_Hay mucha paz... demasiada paz.... me siento cansado... mi cuerpo pide reposo... es un suave llamado... algo me llama a dormir, simplemente a dormir... me asegura que después ya no pensaré en nada más... ya no me preocupará nada más... _**

**_Es tan cálido... este calor... creo que tenía tiempo que no sentía calor... sólo frío y oscuridad... incluso una pequeña luz en el fondo de este largo camino..._**

**_Luz... una luz... tenue, suave... linda... eso me hace recordar algo... me atrae esa luz... ¿Qué tiene que ver con mi vida? ¿Estaré aún con vida?_**

**_Cada paso que doy se me está dificultando más... quisiera recostarme a descansar... estoy muy agitado... sé que acabo de pasar por algo muy fuerte.... por una tremenda batalla... ¿Habré ganado? Todo es tan borroso y confuso a la vez.... pero debo seguir... algo me impide avanzar, pero no me daré por vencido, debo llegar hasta el final de esa luz »_**

* * *

"Está deshidratado, totalmente débil, presenta una baja de anticuerpos... ¡¡¡Por todos los cielos!!! Ni va a poder respirar por sí mismo, será mejor que traigas el oxígeno" se escuchó la impotente voz de Méndez, un experimentado galeno, amigo de Kido

"De inmediato" contestó una enfermera

"Parece que a este muchacho le han querido asfixiar lentamente... presenta traumas en la zona del cuello y más en la espalda"

Jyou cerró los ojos preocupado... suspiró pesadamente.... a ese paso ya imaginaba lo que vendría

"Necesitará de una transfusión sanguínea... presenta una baja de glóbulos rojos"

"Su hermano está presente" informó Kido

"Perfecto... dudo que se niegue" expresó Méndez al colocarle la mascarilla al rubio

"No se negará" afirmó Jyou

* * *

**_« Recuerdo eso.... era cuando estaba en el autobús la vez que me fui en el campamento de verano de Yamato.... me gusta ver los copos de nieve caer.... _**

**_Mi hermano llamándome y buscando protegerme.... ja, ja... ¡¡¡Cómo lo extrañaba!!! Me alegro que puedo estar aquí, con él... pero... ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Caemos en un abismo? _**

**_¿Qué? ¿Me estuviste esperando? Vaya!!! ¡Qué enormes dientes! Ah, eres un... ¿digimon?_**

**_Ya lo recuerdo... el mundo digital!!! Vaya que la pasamos duro... Oye, tu apariencia mejoró cuando evolucionaste en Patamon... pero es magnífica en Angemon... y fue para salvarme... ni hablar de lo emocionado al verte en Holy Angemon... ¿Por qué fue en esta ocasión? Ah, cierto, el octavo niño.... mejor dicho la octava niña elegida »_**

* * *

"Por supuesto, las pintas que hagan falta" dijo al instante Yamato

"Pero... te seré sincero, eso no asegurará que él se recupere.... está mal, amigo... muy mal" expresó Jyou

Miyako se arrimó toscamente a la pared, Mimí se cubrió el rostro con las manos comenzando a sollozar.... Sora suspiró profundamente

"Quiero verlo" pidió Hikari

Kido miró a la chica y meditó unos momentos

"Ahora no, por favor... está en terapia intensiva, aparte hay que hacerle la transfusión.... te prometo que apenas vea una oportunidad te haré pasar"

La chica asintió resignadamente

* * *

"¿El digimundo? ¿Dratimon? ¿Oscuridad?" preguntó dudoso e intrigado el adolescente

"Sí.... ¿Recuerdas que al volver a Japón hace 7 años todo el mundo hablaba de unas extrañas torres negras? ¿De monstruos digitales de un mundo alterno? De eso se trataba" continuó la muchacha

"¿Y qué es eso del Mundo de las Tinieblas?"

"Pues no lo comprendo del todo aún... sólo sé que algo maligno, frío y lleno de negatividad se encuentra allí... tenía atrapado a un joven... el pobre está ahora en la clínica"

"Pero ¿Cómo tenías acceso a ese lugar?"

"Creo que pasaba cuando me sentía sola... preguntándome si valía la pena haber sobrevivido a ese accidente y quedarme así.... eran unas depresiones terribles.... pero ya aprendí que no es bueno deprimirse"

* * *

"Debe estar sin alimento en el estómago" le informó una enfermera

Yamato asintió

"Luego tomar mucho jugo de naranja" la mujer sacó una fina aguja

El joven volvió a asentir

La chica colocó una banda alrededor del brazo y otra en el antebrazo del rubio... pasó un poco de alcohol en la brotada vena.. introdujo la fina aguja.... al momento una bolsa comenzó a llenarse del líquido rojo

"Tres pintas" comentó la enfermera tratando de hacer conversación

Ishida solamente volvió a asentir.... no tenía nada de ánimos para entablar alguna charla

* * *

**_« Nuestro octavo camarada... tanto buscándola y estuvo tan cerca!!! ¡¡¡La hermana de Taichi!!! _**

**_¿Qué? ¿Tailmon la octava digimon? Pero si ella... bueno, Vandemon fue muy cruel... la pobre no recordaba nada... su único amigo Wizardmon... ahora él... él ha... por todos los cielos, me duele su llanto... sé lo duro que es... Esa luz es de la digievolución.... ¿Eh? Se parece mucho a mi Angemon... _**

**_¿Que Angemon le lance una flecha de esperanza a mi hermano? Miro a la niña que tiene que pasar un destino parecido... --Creamos en el milagro -- siento algo dentro de mí... una esperanza naciente... _**

**_Funcionó!!! Metal Garurumon se ve tan fuerte.... »_**

* * *

"Estábamos preocupados por ustedes" suspiró profundamente la madre de Sora "Llegué a pensar que volvieron al digimundo y solo Dios sabrá cuándo volverían y en qué estado"

"Olvidamos que el tiempo corre igual en donde sea" admitió Taichi

"Tengamos fe, chicos, no se desanimen... " pidió Sora al ver los desolados rostros del hospital

"Hemos hecho todo lo que está a nuestro alcance... ahora depende de él" objetó Yamato aún cogiéndose el brazo

"Chicos, me parece que nada sacan quedándose aquí... vayan a descansar" expresó Jyou

"Es verdad, vamos, Ken" pidió su madre

El delgado de cabellera azul asintió suavemente

"Promete que cualquier novedad empiezas la cadena" replicó Taichi

"Lo haré, no tengas duda" contestó el joven médico

* * *

**_« Volvimos al digimundo.... volvimos a estar vagando de un lado a otro... pero ahorag estoy sinmi hermano.... él se ha ido por su propio rumbo... dice que a pensar... Sólo ruego que encuentre lo que busca, y sobre todo que Puppetmon no le haga daño..._**

**_Hermano!!! Has llegado a tiempo... y derrotaste a Puppetmon sin problema... ¿Volverás? Oye!!! ¿Por qué atacas a Taichi!!! No, no deben pelear!!! ¡¡¡Que alguien los detenga!!!_**

**_¿Qué le pasa a esa niña? Está brillando!!! La luz... nuevamente la luz!!! cálida y atrayente... _**

**_Mi hermano volvió a irse... calma.... debo tener fuerzas y ánimos... volveremos a casa sanos y salvos.... »_**

* * *

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Takeru está bien?" preguntó angustiado Taichi al escuchar la voz de Kido desde el hospittal

"Tranquilízate.. él está igual... quiero hablar con tu hermana... ¿No está dormida?"

Taichi miró el angustiado rostro de su hermana "Está aquí, ya la pongo"

"Dime" expresó la chica con voz temblorosa

"Sé que es tarde, pero ¿Puedes venir?" preguntó el médico

"Por supuesto"

"Perfecto, pero dile a Taichi que todo está igual, que no se asuste"

* * *

**_« Volveré... se lo había prometido... ese día, entre lágrimas y esperanza... nuestra cualidad_**

**_Y cumplí!!! ..... Increíblemente Patamon me reconoció..... ¿Digi-egg de la esperanza? Sí, pude levantarlo... ¿Un caballo con alas? ¿Pegasmon? Vaya!!! Este mundo aún me tenía muchas sorpresas _**

**_¿Nefertimon? Otra vez te pareces a mi digimon!!! ¿No es gracioso... _**

**_Hikari... _**

**_Hikari... mi amiga de la aventura de verano!!! Debo admitir que está linda, muy linda.... »_**

* * *

"Dime la verdad, ¿Qué es lo que tienes con ese joven?" preguntó su madre mientras la llevaba a la clínica

"Nada" admitió la chica mirando por medio de la ventana las calles

"Pero... tú... ¿Estás enamorada de él?" preguntó un tanto sutil

Las lágrimas le brotaron a la chica mientras asentía

Su madre detuvo el automóvil, entonces la toma de las mejillas secándole las lágrimas

"Que no te sienta así!!! Tranquila" intentó reconfortarla

"Dejé pasar tanto tiempo... ahora la vida me lo quiere arrebatar"

"Mi pequeña... la muerte es el fin de todo ser viviente... no quiero ser pesimista, sólo realista... aún así si Jyou te mandó a llamar es porque tu presencia le puede hacer bien, para que salga de ese estado"

Hikari miró un tanto confundida a su madre

"Hija, hay muchas historias de que las personas en el borde de la muerte pueden sentir la presencia de otros seres que les rodean... es seguro que por eso te mandaron a llamar... tu presencia puede hacerle mucho bien... no en vano te ama"

La joven bajó la mirada un tanto apenada

"Y no me digas que no, para que haya dado tu lugar por ti" dijo la mujer

"¿Quién te lo dijo?"

"Taichi... él no me oculta las cosas extrañas que viven...si no hubiese pasado lo del campamento hace 10 años y lo de las torres hace 7 ahora no le creería nada.... y a ese joven... a Takeru, le debo que tú estés aquí.... eso es muy importante para mí.... si tu presencia puede ayudarlo a sobrevivir debes ir, pero no llorando... ve con ánimo positivo, que sienta el amor que le tienes"

* * *

**_« Esa luz me sigue atrayendo.... pero ahora dudo... siento que me alejará de ti, Hikari...._**

**_Hikari... ¿En dónde estás? ¿Existes o eres obra de mi imaginación? Siento por ti algo tan sublime... que dudo que sea verdadero... es algo que me quema el pecho y me consume por dentro... _**

**_¿Eres real? ¿No es producto de mi delirio? _**

**_Escucho tu risa... tan especial... sí, estamos en el digimundo... nada de peligros... ¿Te has dado cuenta que Patamon & Tailmon se llevan muy bien? Hacen un excelente equipo... un equipo angelical...»_**

* * *

"Ponte esta bata encima... " le entregó Kido a la chica

Ella tomó la prenda... 

"¿Cómo sigue?" preguntó la madre de Hikari

"Por el momento estable, sigue con una parte en este mundo y la otra en el más allá..." respondió Jyou

Hikari cerró los ojos tratando de contenerse para no llorar

"Disculpa que te haga venir a estas horas, pero como me lo solicitaste"

"No hay problema..." dijo Hikari suspirando profundamente

* * *

**_« Los años pasan... te sigues poniendo cada vez más hermosa... atraes a muchos chicos con tu mirar.. no los culpo... tienes un brillo especial... _**

**_¿Y si llegaras a aceptar sus promesas de amor? ¿Te amarán tanto o más de lo que yo te amo?... _**

**_Temo perderte, Hikari... no sé hasta cuando pueda aguantar... pero perder tu mirada... tu sonrisa al saludarme... escuchar tu voz dirigiéndose a mí... NO!!! No quiero perderlos... no quiero arruinar lo mucho que he conseguido contigo.... ¿Sentirás tú lo mismo? _**

**_No puedo avanzar más... siento que si doy un solo paso mi alma descansará... pero a la vez siento que te perderé...Estoy tan cerca de esa tenue luz..... me llama... me insiste en continuar..... _**

**_Pero... Hikari... tú me necesitas... la oscuridad quiere llevarte.... eso jamás lo permitiré... así tenga que ir yo en tu lugar...»_**

* * *

Hikari ingresó cuidadosamente a la sala... tuvo que contener las ganas de llorar al verlo respirar con ayuda.... aún tenía el suero de hidratación.... el sonido de la máquina que llevaba los latidos de su corazón eran lentos

"Takeru..." susurró acercando una silla a la cama y acariciándole suavemente la mano "Mi Takeru.... "

Hikari no se percató que una neblina comenzaba a envolverla.....

---- Solo un poco más, « Luz » ----

Continuará....

* * *


	14. Luz contra oscuridad

Luz contra Oscuridad

* * *

"Lo que dijo mi madre es verdad...." dijo Hikari secándose las lágrimas "La muerte es parte de la vida... pero no quiero que mueras.. no aún...."

La joven se recostó en la cama admirando, con una profunda tristeza, al malherido rubio

* * *

Una enfermera comenzó su rutina nocturnade verificar que todo esté bien en las habitaciones

Ingresó a la del rubio, el amigo de Kido

La mujer miró intrigada el lugar.... 

Nada!!! La habitación estaba absolutamente vacía

Ni siquiera la cama, mucho menos el paciente

* * *

---- Pobre « Luz » Sufres tanto y todo por tu culpa ----

Hikari se levantó bruscamente de la silla... hasta ese entonces se había percatado de que ya no se hallaba en la clínica

"¿Cómo me has traído aquí?" preguntó la chica Yagami perturbada

"¿Yo? Yo no hice nada Tú sola buscaste este lugar... "

Hikari lo comprendió.... siempre que ella sintió esa extraña tristeza sintió al mar oscuro llamarla... y debido a que el carácter de Taichi es extrovertido lograba ayudarla a salir de esa depresión

Pero ahora se había desligado de Taichi... cada quien tenía su vida a pesar de habitar en la misma casa

"No es posible..." La chica trató de aguantar las lágrimas

----- «Esperanza » morirá y por tu culpa... ¿Podrás vivir con eso el resto de tu vida? ¿Verdad que no? ----- 

"Takeru no morirá" dijo Hikari

----- Recuerda que a todos los humanos les llega el final de sus días... es inevitable ----- 

Hikari quedó paralizada... comenzó a sollozar... las lágrimas comenzaron a mojarle el rostro... se sentía tan incapaz 

--- Hubieses evitado todo esto si hubieses acudido a mi llamado hace mucho tiempo.... mira ahora las consecuencias ----

* * *

**_« Como oiste... jamás dejaré que la oscuridad te lleve..... Así tenga que ir yo..._**

**_Por favor, no llores... ¿No entiendes que cada lágrima tuya traspasa mi alma? No puedo hacer nada para evitar tus lágrimas... Tus lágrimas... son tal reales... no eres un sueño... _**

**_No llores, amor... no llores... estaré contigo... siempre... no llores, mi Hikari... »_**

* * *

"No llores.... mi Hikari" se escuchó el gemir del chico

Hikari lo miró perturbada.... ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Entonces se da cuenta que sus lágrimas habían llegado hasta las manos del chico....

---- Está agonizando --- afirmó la mezcla de voces

"No, no lo está" Hikari se secó las lágrimas... sintió una extraña fuerza en su interior

---- Sí lo está... no puedo permitir que sufra más --- una esfera negra comenzó a formarse en sus manos

* * *

**_« No llores mi Hikari...._**

**_Esa luz... tenue... suave... me sigue llamando..._**

**_Pero atrás de mí hay una nueva luz.... una luz divina.... cálida, mucho más atrayente... y está tan cerca de mí, más cerca que la otra... _**

**_Hikari.... »_**

* * *

"Hikari" la llamó débilmente

"Aquí estoy, mi Esperanza" dijo la joven a punto de tomarle las manos

---- Dark Attack----- lanzó la oscura energía que iba directamente hacia ellos

Hikari comenzó a brillar cada vez más fuerte.... 

Una barrera de un blanco purísimo envolvió a la joven y se extendió cubriendo al rubio...

Esa barrera absorbió la energía lanzada... Esa barrera brotaba un blanco cegante, muy cegante

---- ¿Qué demonios es esto? ------

* * *

**_« Está aquí... tan cerca... esa luz es cada vez más fuerte.... _**

**_Siento una energía muy fuerte... comienza a cobrar forma ante mí...._**

**_Eres tal como te había soñado..._**

**_Tus manos son tan cálidas... tomas mi mano entre las tuyas...._**

**_Hikari... mi Hikari.... »_**

**_"Tuya, por siempre" contestó una hermosa voz, suave como el canto de las aves_**

**_« Eso debe ser una broma muy pesada de mi alocada mente.... estás aquí »_**

"Claro que sí... estoy aquí por ti"

**_« ¿En dónde estamos? »_**

**_"Supongo que en límite de la vida y la muerte... " la joven mira a aquella cercana y tenue luz frente a ellos "Te llama a dormir, a descansar eternamente"_**

**_« ¿Tú también has llegado aquí? ¿Por qué? »_**

**_La chica lo mira fijamente a sus azules ojos "Por ti... he venido a buscarte... " pero luego baja la mirada "Aunque si deseas partir... no te lo evitaré... la muerte es algo que debo aceptar... no eres inmortal.... yo tampoco lo soy"_**

**_« Mi Hikari... quiero que sepas que te amo.... »_**

**_"Yo también te amo... lamento haber perdido tanto tiempo..." la joven lo abrazó fuertemente_**

**_« Aún hay tiempo, ¿No? » preguntó mientras le levantaba el rostro y comenzaba a atraerla hacia él_**

**_"Mi amor... no vuelvas a apartarte de mí.. nada de intercambio de lugares" dijo sonriendo suavemente mientras se acercaba más a él "Y nada de besos en la frente" aclaró a escasos centímetros de sus labios_**

**_Takeru sonrió ampliamente... luego no tuvo para pensar en más... ambos jóvenes se estaban besando cálidamente_**

* * *

Kido corrió presurosamente a la habitación

Parpadeó un par de veces y negó con la cabeza

"Creo que debería tomarse unas vacaciones" le informó a la enfermera y le muestra al paciente aún con los cables y el oxígeno, y en una silla cercana, Hikari recostada con los ojos cerrados, tomándole la mano

Continuará....


	15. Calma, mucha calma

Calma.... mucha calma

* * *

Hikari tomó entre sus manos la del aún inconsciente rubio....

Meditó por unos instantes....

¿Fue un sueño? ¿Fue real?

Apretó suavemente la mano de Takeru

El sonido de la máquina no había cambiado.... Takaishi seguía utilizando el oxígeno.... El suero de hidratación ya casi se acababa

Ella se tocó los labios nerviosamente.... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?... Sonrió nuevamente...

* * *

"Unas vacaciones no le vendrían mal" insistió Kido firmando unos reportes

"Pero no estaban!!!" afirmó nuevamente la enfermera

"Pero no es posible que desaparezcan y reaparezcan en cuestión de segundos dos personas, una cama y todo un equipo médico" Jyou meditó bien sus palabras

"No estoy loca" dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos

"Ya olvidemos todo" solicitó el delgado sonriendo satisfactoriamente -- Hice bien en traerla... no sé que pasó pero es seguro que Hikari ahora salvó a Takeru -- 

La mujer asintió no del todo convencida....

* * *

Hikari deslizaba sus dedos por el brazo del rubio de una forma muy delicada, como si temiera a que él se pudiera romper a un contacto brusco... la sonrisa suave de su rostro no se borraba... sólo le quedaba esperar...

"Apenas reacciones no desperdiciaré ni un sólo segundo... " le comentó en un susurro "Esperé tantos meses... y esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario.. debes reponer tus energías..."

* * *

"Sí, tengo todo su historial clínico" dijo el hombre echando un último vistazo a los documentos "Llegué ayer por la tarde y me puse al tanto de su asunto... disculpen que actúe rápido pero en tres días, a más tardar, debo estar en Europa, una pequeña necesita una operación"

"No hay ningún inconveniente" replicó Mamoru apretando las manos de su hermana... él estaba ansioso, muy emocionado

"Bien, entonces vaya a la habitación G-9, allí esperará hasta que me aliste para la operación"

"Perfecto!" replicó el adolescente

"Sí, todo rápido, agradézcanle a su padre que me tiene todo listo, así sí da gusto de operar"

Mamoru palideció y Jiminisu se sobresaltó

"Nuestros padres fallecieron" dijo la joven

"¿Eh? ¿Su padre no es Masaharu Ishida?"

El chico sonrió ampliamente "No, no es nuestro padre"

"Oh, lamento la confusión" dijo el galeno

"No hay problema" replicó Mamoru

El hombre le hizo una seña al chico, indicándole que deseaba hablar con él aparte

* * *

Miyako miró a su amigo... tenía un nuevo suero, los sonidos de las máquinas seguían iguales... quizá todo hubiese sido desesperante para la de cabellera lila, pero estaba tranquila por el semblante de la chica Yagami

"Cuando despierte, ya verá, me pagará toda esta angustia" afirmó Miyako con una amplia sonrisa

"Por supuesto, pero deberás ponerte en fila" respondió Hikari

"Ah, no... tú no le harás pagar nada... pongo mis manos al fuego que lo premiarás con besitos y abrazos" aseguró con una sonrisa pícara Inoue

Hikari sonrió nerviosamente... 

De pronto a Miyako se le ocurrió "El baile de graduación"

* * *

"Me informaron sobre la discusión contra Johnson" dijo el especialista

"Sí, ese tipo es un altanero" afirmó Mamoru

"Pues según me dijo Kido, Johnson aseguraba un éxito de la operación en un 50 %"

"Así es, mi hermana dudaba por eso"

"Ese informe está erróneo"

A Mamoru la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría 

"¿Y eso es bueno o malo?" preguntó nerviosamente

"Le aseguro un éxito del 80 al 85 %" afirmó el galeno con una amplia sonrisa

Mamoru lo miró intrigado.... 

"Entonces el otro..."

"Ignoro los motivos por los cuales les haya dicho eso" contestó el médico

* * *

"Estás loca" afirmó Daisuke arrimado a una de las paredes de la clínica "Pero no es mala idea"

"Hay que irnos preparando... en cualquier momento despertará y solo serán cuestiones de horas" insisitió Miyako

"Pero... apenas reaccione deberíamos dejarlo descansar aunque sea un par de días... incluso en esos dos días nosotros podríamos alistar mejor todo" comentó Ken

Miyako lo meditó unos instantes 

"No es mala idea"

"¿Y si por algún motivo reacciona un lunes? ¿Todo sería un miércoles?" preguntó Iori

"Sí" fue la cortante respuesta de Miyako cruzándose de brazos

"Ahora sí que estás más que loca" insistió Motomiya

"Oigan, chicos... creo que hoy es la operación de esa joven" recordó Ken al ver al señor Ishida conversando con su primogénito

* * *

"Lo único que le pido a mis pacientes es confianza en mí" expresó el hombre antes ce colocarle la mascarilla

"Tengo miedo" confesó la joven y luego suspiró profundamente

"Estarás bien, pase lo que pase no debes perder la esperanza" comentó el hombre

Ella sonrió suavemente 

"Es verdad"

* * *

"Yamato, sé que no sueles tener mucha confianza en mí.. sé que sueles ser muy reservado en tus emociones... pero sólo te digo una cosa: si la quieres, si te interesa de verdad, no la dejes ir"

"No sé de qué me hablas, papá" replicó el rubio

Masaharu negó con la cabeza... de seguro que esa actitud la heredó de él

"¿Y cómo está mi Takeru?" preguntó Natsuko apenas se acercó

"El joven Kido dice que está estable, aunque comienza a presentar mejorías" le informó Masaharu

"Jyou tiene un excelente pronóstico, y eso suena genial, viniendo de él" dijo Yamato con una amplia sonrisa

"¿Ese era el chico pesimista?" preguntó Natsuko

"Era.... Porque la medicina le ha obligado a ser más optimista" comentó Yamato

Natsuko asintió, luego de unos instantes mira a una de las habitaciones y entonces lo recuerda "Hoy es la operación de tu novia, ¿No?"

"No es mi novia, y sí, hoy es" respondió Yamato esquivando la mirada de sus padres

"¿No lo es?" preguntó la mujer Takaishi no del todo segura de la respuesta

"No lo es" insistó Yamato -- Ni siquiera confía en mí -- recordó mentalmente

* * *

"Tenemos una charla pendiente, así que será mejor que despiertes lo más pronto posible" le insistió Taichi en la visita que le tenía al portador de la Esperanza

"Con ese comentario nunca reaccionará" afirmó Izzumi

"¿En dónde está Hikari?" preguntó Mimí intrigada

"Fue a cambiarse de ropa y a comer" respondió Taichi

"Parece que todo ya está en calma" comentó Mimí

"Sí, incluso mi hermana está comiendo de forma normal"

"Ah, antes de que lo olvide, Miyako hará una reunión en su casa hoy en la noche, que tiene algo importante que decirnos" recordó Koushiro

"Bien, pasarás por mí a las 17:00" parecía que era una orden que le daba la pelirrosada al genio

Taichi tuvo que aguantarse la risa

* * *

"Al fin!!! Llegó Ken" anunció entusiasmada Miyako

"No sé por qué te alegras, esta mañana lo viste" comentó Daisuke

"Pues será por..." comenzó Iori pero tuvo que callarse ante la mirada asesina de Inoue

"¿Por qué?" preguntó divertido Taichi

"No seas metido" le regañó Sora

"Por ese mismo motivo" les murmuró Iori a los dos

"No sé por qué nos hiciste venir... al menos yo ya sé de qué se trata todo esto" insistió Daisuke

"Ya deja de quejarte" replicó Miyako

"Es que no tiene a Takeru para molestar" comentó Iori

"¿Y acaso alguna vez logró enfadarlo?" preguntó Miyako con una amplia sonrisa

"Basta, el único que molesta aquí soy yo" le cortó Motomiya

"¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata todo esto?" preguntó Sora

Miyako estuvo por contestar pero tocaron el timbre

"Es Jyou" anunció la dueña de casa

"¿Y por qué no lo dijiste con el mismo entusiasmo que cuando llegó Ken?" preguntó Dai

"Ya deja de molestar" le esquivó Miyako

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" preguntó Kido

"Solo faltan Mimí y Koushiro... entonces les diré mi plan" afirmó Miyako

"Pues... se supone que Koushiro iba a ver a Mimí a su casa a las 17:00" comentó Taichi

"¿Él a ella?" preguntó Dai entre intrigado y asombrado

"No iba a ser lo contrario, no?" continuó Yagami casi riendo

"Pero ya son las 20:30.... ¿Les habrá pasado algo malo?" se preocupó Miyako al momento que verificaba la hora

"Conociendo a Mimí la pregunta sería ¿Le habrá hecho algo al pobre Koushiro?" respondió Taichi casi aguantándose la risa

"No cambias" comentó Sora divertida por el comentario

Nuevamente el timbre

"Son ellos" replicó Miyako corriendo hacia la puerta "No, me equivoqué, es Yamato" anunció

"¿Me perdí de algo?" preguntó el mayor rubio intrigado

"Nada en especial... sólo nos imaginábamos porqué Koushiro y Mimí no llegaban" respondió Taichi

"¿Nos?" comentó Jyou sonrojándose al instante

"¿En qué piensas? ¿Por qué te pusiste así?" preguntó Taichi

"Nada" afirmó el mayor de todos los destinados

Nuevamente el timbre

"Los estábamos esperando" comentó la de cabellera lila en la puerta

"Nos atrasamos un poquitín" dijo la de cabellera rosa ingresando alegre al departamento

Koushiro saludó un tanto nervioso a su discípula

"Sensei.. ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Miyako al notarlo nervioso y tembloroso

"No es nada, Miyako, no es nada" respondió y al ingresar se encuentra con la mirada de los presentes compañeros de aventuras digitales

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó Sora

"Nada" insistió Koushiro

Mimí estaba con una amplia sonrisa -- Vaya, le altero demasiado su mundo... si fue sólo un besito -- la muchacha volvió a mirar al intimidado -- Un pequeño besito.... Por el momento --

Así es, el genio del grupo sentía que tenía escrito en la cara que él y Tachikawa se habían besado

Miyako, al tener a todos presentes, comenzó a relatar su plan..... luego comenzaron las preguntas

"¿Todo exactamente igual?" preguntó Yamato recordando mentalmente los acontecimientos

"Todo... en lo posible... Ya hablé con Hikari e incluso ella hará la misma escena que hizo ese día" continuó Miyako feliz y orgullosa de su idea

"Y se atrevió!!! Me he olvidado reclamarle a la atrevida de mi hermana... aunque otra persona tiene la culpa" recordó Taichi mirando disimuladamente a la pelirroja del grupo

"Pues fue un excelente consejo" afirmó Mimí

Sora miró a Tachikawa y luego al nervioso Izzumi... -- ¿Entonces... -- meditó Takenouchi

"Pero ese consejo debería seguirlo ella misma" continuó Mimí

"¿Es todo?" preguntó Sora un tanto perturbada y levantándose bruscamente del sofá "Es que mi mamá me pidió no tardar"

"Es todo" respondió Miyako

"Te acompaño" expresó Taichi

"Yo también debo irme... Koushiro me llevará" comenzó Mimí con una sonrisa pícara

"Yo debo volver a la clínica, a estas alturas la operación de Kamiya debió de finalizar" dijo el médico

"Espero que salga bien... Oye, Yamato ¿Por qué no la invitas a la reunión?" dijo Miyako

* * *

"Por el momento está dormida, la operación ha sido un éxito, se los garantizo.." dijo el hombre ante la espectativa de Mamoru, Jyou, Masaharu y Yamato

"Se lo agradezco eternamente" dijo el adolescente tomándolo de las manos... estaba helado de la emoción

"No es a mí... el señor Ishida fue quien me trajo" replicó el médico

"Es verdad, muchas gracias" el muchacho se volvió hacia Masaharu

"No me agradezcas nada, a tu hermana le debo que mi hijo esté aquí"

El médico miró intrigado la situación ¿Quién le debe a quién qué?

"Bueno, cuentas saldadas" comentó Jyou

Masaharu miró a Yamato quien hizo caso omiso de la situación

* * *

Al día siguiente Yamato caminaba por los pasillos de la clínica... ingresó a la habitación de su hermano menor... Hikari estaba allí

"¿Ya desayunaste?" preguntó el joven Ishida

"Sí, hace una media hora" contestó Hikari sin quitarle la vista al paciente

Yamato asintió y se sentó al otro extremo de la cama, quedando en frente de Hikari

"Gracias" dijo el joven de 21 años

Hikari lo miró unos instantes, luego volvió la mirada al otro

"No tienes porqué dármelas" replicó Hikari "No es nada lo que estoy haciendo... nada, comparado con todo lo que él ha hecho por mí" al finalizar su frase ella mostró una suave sonrisa

"Jyou me contó que habías desaparecido, incluyendo Takeru y el equipo médico" comenzó Yamato

Hikari no sabía qué responderle, ni ella misma se explicaba lo que había pasado

"Ustedes dos tienen una fuerte conexión" Yamato miró un tanto intrigado a la chica "¿Es eso a lo que llaman amor?"

Hikari miró nuevamente a Yamato... ni se imaginaba que algún día estaría hablando con él de esos temas, lo notó muy intrigado por esos sentimientos

"No sé si será amor... nunca antes lo había sentido por ningún otro chico... y sé que nunca más lo sentiré por nadie más... es como... como... si encontrarás a esa persona que te hace falta.. " Hikari tomó la mano de Takeru "Si él me llegara a faltar podré vivir físicamente pero sentiré que algo me hará falta... yo lo necesito"

Yamato analizaba cada palabra de su cuñada (ella será su cuñada, eso asegúrenlo =P)

La chica sobresaltó ligeramente al sentir una opresión en su mano

Yamato miró, satisfactoriamente, como su hermano abría pesadamente los ojos

La visión era muy borrosa... aparte sentía que algo tenía sobre su boca cubriéndole incluso la nariz... poco tiempo le llevó deducir que estaba atado a unos cables... tenía un poco de fuerza para aferrarse a algo que estaba entre sus manos.... era otra mano más pequeña, delicada.. suave

Apenas comenzó a distinguir las siluetas... eran dos personas..... Sonrió débilmente....

"Hermano" musitó al percatarse de la presencia del joven Ishida

Hikari sintió sus ojos humedecerse

"¿En dónde estoy?" la voz del rubio iba aclarándose cada vez más y mira a quien estaba tomándolo de la mano... su sonrisa se hizo más amplia "¿Angewomon?" preguntó divertido

Hikari se seca con la otra mano las lágrimas "¿Tú que crees?"

"Que estoy viendo a mi ángel... estás linda" murmuró tenuemente

Yamato sintió que hacía mal tercio y salió de la habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta... 

Volvió a caminar por los pasillos... pasó cerca de la habitación de cierta joven 

¿Debía ingresar? ¿Cómo se encontrará? ¿Cómo reaccionará ante su visita? Los pensamientos comenzaron a darle trabajo

Entonces la puerta se abre y sale el galeno

"Todo fue un éxito..." fue el comentario que le dio antes de dejar la puerta entre abierta e irse

El rubio miró por unos instantes hacia la habitación... la joven aferrada a su hermano... sin poder contener las lágrimas de la emoción... 

"No llores más" le pidió su hermano con quebradiza voz

"Está bien" afirmó ella apartándose ligeramente de él y secándose el rostro... vuelve sus ojos hacia su hermano menor "Estás guapo... has crecido mucho" no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas

Deslizó sus dedos por la melena del chico... increíble... simplemente increíble...

"Debemos ir con los Ishida... estarán felices" dijo el chico con una amplia sonrisa

"Ellos estarán preocupados por la recuperación de Takaishi... no debemos perturbarlos" dijo la joven cambiando visiblemente su actitud

Mamoru parecía no comprenderla

"No te preocupes de nada" continuó la chica "Ellos ya hicieron lo que debían de hacer... recuperé la visión... es en agradecimiento por lo del mundo de las tinieblas... aunque yo no hice nada" replicó ella

"Ese joven... ¿Cómo se encontrará?"

"Estará bien... tiene una fortaleza impresionante..."

* * *

"¿Que no hiciste nada?" se preguntó Yamato meditando al alejarse de la habitación "Sí hiciste y mucho"

El rubio se sentó en uno de los bordes del balcón de la clínica, estaba en el séptimo piso (peligroso, no?)... el viento que corría parecía que le ayudaba a despejar sus ideas.. sus confundidos sentimientos... ¿Será gratitud? ¿Amistad? ¿Interés personal?

Se encogió de hombros... 

¡Qué más daba! Igual, ella desconfiaba de él y eso no era ningún secreto

---------------------

".......... Oye, Yamato ¿Por qué no la invitas a la reunión?" preguntó Miyako la noche anterior

Yamato la miró un tanto desconcertado

"Le preguntaré" apenas pudo decir y se dirigió hacia Jyou "Te acompaño a la clínica, mi padre está allá"

---------------------

El mayor negó con la cabeza, como si tratara de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente....

Debía pensar en otras cosas.. ¡Ah, cierto! Debía llamar a sus padres... Takeru ya reaccionó

* * *

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Jyou quitándole el respirador

"Como si flotara en el aire" admitió Takeru con voz aún débil... no había soltado para nada la mano de Hikari

"Bueno, debes tomar muchas vitaminas, comer frutas, caminatas cortas, no agitarte demasiado" esto último lo dijo mirando a la posible culpable

"¿Qué insinúas?" se quejó Hikari

"Nada" Jyou sonrió ampliamente "Después podrás volver a tus actividades normales... entonces vuelve al básquet, será excelente ejercicio" Kido verificaba la cantidad del suero

"¿No me vas a quitar eso?" preguntó Takeru

"No, debe terminarse, y luego de este te mandaré uno de vitaminas"

"Va a ser una temporada en cama" comentó Hikari

"Un par de días, nomás" afirmó Kido mirando con cierta complicidad a la chica

* * *

"Oye.. este color no me gusta.." replicó Jiminisu al ingresar a la casa "Debemos cambiar todo"

Mamoru asintió feliz... nunca la había visto con esos ánimos renovados... aunque percibía en ella cierto aire de tristeza... Quizá le hacían falta aquellas flores que hace días no recibía... 

De pronto tocan la puerta, el adolescente abre.... justo lo que estaba pensando

"Deberías informarle a tu admirador que recuperaste la vista"

Jiminisu miró intrigada el presente.... lo mismo... rosas amarillas y rojas

-- Quizá es una despedida -- meditó tomando nerviosamente la ¿tarjeta? no, no era una tarjeta.... era una carta

Continuará


	16. Ese extraño sentimiento

Ese extraño sentimiento

* * *

--------------------

Sé que nunca confiaste en mí... y no te culpo, he cometido muchos errores contigo... comenzando desde que te conocí... no sabía que no podías ver y no importa lo que me haya pasado, no debí desquitarme contigo

Sé también que nunca te di explicaciones de nada, de las tantas veces que me preguntabas mi interés por ti, por tu vida... preguntas sin respuestas... jamás quise ser grosero y no contestarte, pero simplemente no tenía la respuesta... ahora creo tenerla, pero esá tan confusa aún...

Pude haber sido de todo contigo: descortés, frío, o incluso cambiar abruptamente y mostrarme como tu más grande admirador... no te pido que me comprendas, ni yo mismo comprendo mi actitud

Te estaré eternamente agradecido por lo de mi hermano... y no solo por eso

Cuídate, 

Y.I.

--------------------

* * *

"Como tu amigo te lo digo y en tu cara, ¡Eres un idiota!" afirmó Taichi

Yamato se encogió de hombros totalmente despreocupado, al menos eso parecía

"Ya no fastidies más... lo hecho, hecho está" respondió el rubio

Taichi se pasó la mano por la cabellera castaña, en una forma un tanto desesperada

"¿Cómo puedes?" preguntó el mayor Yagami

"¿Cómo puedo qué?" preguntó Yamato tratando de evadir el tema

"Dejarla ir" continuó Taichi directamente, no estaba dispuesto a soltar la conversación

"¡¡¡Estoy confundido, Taichi!!!" gritó Yamato exasperado "No sé que es lo que me pasa.... a veces creo que es sólo gratitud, otras veces remordimiento... le grité apenas la conocí... nunca me había sentido tan miserable" la respiración del rubio se agitó bruscamente

"Amigo" comenzó Taichi posando su mano en el hombro del rubio "Estás ahogándote lentamente"

"Eso ya lo sé" replicó Yamato un tanto fastidiado

"Confundido" continuó Taichi

"¿Algo nuevo?" preguntó irónico Yamato

"Enamorado" respondió Taichi con una amplia sonrisa

Yamato lo miró un tanto perturbado

"Bueno, enamorado, que se diga exactamente enamorado, no... pero estás comenzando" continuó Taichi

"Había pensado en eso... pero no sé" adimitó un poco más calmado Ishida

"Es el temor de enamorarte solo, ¿No? Créeme, eso al principio de molesta, te perturba tanto que incluso no te deja ni dormir.... temes acercarte y mientras más te alejas más te unes a ella... es inevitable... pero llegará el momento en que tus sentimientos sean más fuertes que tú que no te importará si sufres o no... solo querrás su bienestar, estarás como un guardián vigilando cada uno de sus pasos, y si ella es feliz con otro, te reprocharás por tu cobardía y sólo en ese instante intentarás meterte en la cabeza que perdiste tu oportunidad de provocar tú cada una de sus sonrisas y que debes sacarte ese sentimiento... ese extraño sentimiento llamado: amor"

El rubio no pudo menos que asombrarse... jamás en la vida se hubiese imaginado escuchar esas reflexiones por parte de Yagami

"Taichi" apenas pudo decir alguna palabra

"Ya pasé por la etapa de que no importa lo que yo sienta, verificar que esté bien... pero no voy a ser tan estúpido como para dejarla ir... solo que he intentado enamorarla... pequeños detalles como llevarla al cine, comer helados, en plan de amigos, por supuesto... por una parte no es tan difícil, la conozco desde que íbamos al kinder... por otra parte eso me asusta.. me conoce tan bien que siento que en cualquier momento me descubrirá"

* * *

"Todo esto es mi culpa" comenzó Hikari entrelazando sus dedos con los del joven de 18 años

"No, fue mi culpa... por confiado, por creer que nada malo ocurriría después" respondió aún con una debilitada voz

Hikari suspiró profundamente

"¿Cómo pudiste pensar que podría estar sin ti? ¿Por qué cambiaste tu lugar por mí?" preguntó ella

Takeru sonrió un tanto divertido

"Pensándolo bien, si tienes la culpa" comenzó y observa cada uno de los detalles del rostro de la chica "Tu pregunta tiene una respuesta demasiado lógica y complicada a la vez"

Lentamente soltó la mano de la chica y comenzó a deslizar sus dedos por el rostro de ella... incluso se dio tiempo de colocar un mechón de su suave castaño cabello detrás de su oreja

Hikari sonrió suavemente... le comprendió perfectamente a lo que se refería

"Podría acostumbrarme a esto" expresó ella

Takeru seguía mirándola sin decir una sola palabra..... temía romper la perfección del momento

* * *

"Apenas termine ese suero le daré de alta" informó Méndez

"¿No es muy pronto? Apenas acaba de despertar" expresó un tanto preocupada Natsuko

"Pues seré sincero, incluso a mí me extraña, cuando su hijo llegó aquí yo no le daba muchas esperanzas, estaba prácticamente en el otro lado... pero su cuerpo ha reaccionado positivamente al suero, e incluso la transfusión sanguínea parece haberle dado fuerzas... y lo que más me intriga que en menos de un día pudo respirar por su propia fuerza... aparte de los golpes sólo está un poco débil, es innecesario que lo tenga aquí" replicó el galeno

Natsuko se llevó una mano a una mejilla... comenzó a meditar lo acontecido

Ya se había enterado eso del Mundo de la Oscuridad, esa masa oscura y la batalla... pero era un gran misterio la sorprendente y rápida recuperación de su último hijo

"Pues su usted lo dice" respondió Masaharu que recién llegaba a la clínica y había escuchado parte de la conversación

"Ah, antes de que lo olvide.. a su otra paciente, la dieron de alta... la operación fue todo un éxito" recordó Méndez

"Eso suena estupendo" contestó Masaharu mientras buscaba con la mirada a su primogénito, pero se encuentra con el angustiado y preocupado rostro de su ex

"No lo comprendo" admitió la dama Takaishi

"No hay nada que comprender" insistió Ishida pero tenía ligeras sospechas de que la menor Yagami tenía que ver en el asunto, después de todo, había vuelto a leer los informes de su reportero y esa joven sí que era misteriosa... tenía como un poder místico

"Bueno, es algo positivo que Takeru ya esté mejor... aunque creo que estamos abusando de la amistad de Hikari... esa joven no se ha despegado ni un sólo instante de él" dijo la mujer

Masaharu sonrió ampliamente... era una satisfacción sentir cómo sus dos hijos habían hallado el amor... claro, que de una extraña manera.... aunque el amor suele presentarse en las más insólitas circunstancias... sólo esperaba que el mayor aclare ese aspecto de su vida

* * *

"Como tu amigo" comenzó nuevamente Taichi y se detuvo al hablar, como si estuviese pensando en cada una de sus palabras "Debo irme"

Yamato lo miró un tanto intrigado

"¿Qué te pasó?" preguntó el rubio

"Nada, no me gustan los tercios, creo que si fuera mi hermana todo sería distinto, pero ahora no"

-- ¿Tercios?-- meditó Yamato aún intrigado al verlo partir.... de pronto siente a alguien a sus espaldas

"Ya me cansé de las notitas... estuve ciega, no sorda" escuchó a la joven reprocharle

Al volverse Yamato, ella quedó completamente callada... era la primera vez que lo veía... 

"¿Cómo sabías que era yo? Nunca me viste antes" preguntó más intrigado el rubio

La joven bajó la mirada un tanto nerviosa... acababa de descubrir que esa fuerte sensación que sentía era la profunda mirada de Ishida

"Eres el hermano de Takeru... Hikari me contó que él es rubio, de ojos azules... " fue la única explicación lógica que le pasó por la mente, realmente ni ella misma sabía cómo había dado con él tan fácilmente

"Siempre tienes respuesta para todo" habló Yamato sonriendo ligeramente

"Todo tiene explicación" replicó ella aún sin mirarlo

"Supongo que viniste por las mías.... lamento decepcionarte, pero no las tengo... no aún"

"No vine por explicaciones... vine para escuchar de ti mismo todo lo que nunca me quisiste decir..."

"No puedo" ahora Yamato fue quien bajó la mirada

"¿No puedes qué? ¿Decirme « Gracias por lo de mi hermano » ? Yo no hice nada... ustedes fueron los que lucharon... Yo ni sabía de la existencia del digi-mundo... fue una casualidad el que yo apareciera en tu vida... "

"No fue casualidad y no entiendes... me tienes confundido" expresó impulsivamente el rubio

La joven suspiró profundamente

"No fue mi intención" respondió un tanto nerviosa

Yamato se dio cuenta que con sus últimas palabras había creado mucha tensión... y ella se estaba alejando... el rubio no pudo evitar recordar las palabras del portador del Valor... 

"Yo tampoco seré tan estúpido" expresó Ishida

Jiminisu lo mira un tanto confundida

"¿Qué hablas?" apenas pudo preguntar

Yamato la toma de las manos 

"No quiero que te cases con otro" replicó nuevamente lo primero que se le pasó por la mente

"¿Casarme?" preguntó ella logrando alterar más al chico

"No, que te cases conmi.." Yamato negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en cada una de sus siguientes palabras

Ella suavemente recostó su cabeza en el pecho del apuesto rubio (verdad que es apuesto? *_*) y lo abrazó suavemente

"Tú también me gustas" comenzó Jiminisu

El rubio suspiró profundamente... ¿Cómo le hacía ella?... eso en parte le dio más seguridad de no ser rechazado

"Me fascinas" murmuró suavemente Yamato visiblemente más calmado 

"No te entiendo... sinceramente no te entiendo... pero" ella se abrazó más a él "No quiero hacerlo... perderías el encanto"

"Entonces.... ¿No era desconfianza lo que me tenías?"

"¿Desconfianza? No, creo que más bien era miedo... eres tan impredecible"

"¿Qué tanto?" preguntó obligándola suavemente a darle la cara

"Pues no lo sé... en la carta de esta mañana me pareció que te despedías... ahora creo que te veré más a menudo"

"Si no te incomoda" expresó Yamato

"Para nada" respondió Jiminisu

"Si tú lo dices" fue lo último que dijo antes de robarle un fugaz beso

* * *

"Takeru ya reaccionó" comentó Taichi

"¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?" preguntó Sora

"Esta mañana" respondió Yagami mentras su mente se preocupaba por otro asunto: Yamato Ishida

"¿Y por qué avisas recién?" preguntó molesta Miyako

"Porque no hace mucho que me entero... oigan... ¿en dónde está Koushiro?" 

"Fue a comprar con Mimí un helado de frambuesa" replicó Ken

"Sí, pero eso fue hace más de una hora" comentó un tanto preocupada Miyako pero luego volvió al asunto principal "Entonces tenemos 2 días para volver a retroceder en el tiempo!!!"

"Paso por ti a la misma hora" dijo Ken un tanto distraído

Sora & Taichi miran un tanto asombrados a la pareja

* * *

"¿No crees que se preocupen por nosotros?" preguntó Izzumi aún un tanto nervioso

"No lo creo... por el momento será mejor que sigas practicando o sino todos se enterarán de que me besaste" replicó Mimí un tanto coqueta mientras tomaba el rostro del pelirrojo para besarlo nuevamente

"Creo que todos lo saben ya" dijo el genio entre los labios de la pelirrosada

"Pues actúas como si lo tuvieses escrito en la cara" afirmó Mimí y se le separa un tanto molesta "O como si no te gustara para nada"

Izzumi, hasta ese instante, no se había percatado del resentimiento de la chica

"No me malinterpretes, no es eso.. es que.. no sé lo que me pasa"

"¿Tú no tienes respuesta?" preguntó un tanto cómica pero la furia en ella no desaparecía

"Contigo no" replicó Koushiro acercándose ligeramente a la chica, le levanta el rostro y le da un suave beso en los labios

* * *

Casi al anochecer Masaharu conducía el automóvil en cuyo asiento posterior estaba su hijo menor y su ex-esposa... el semblante del rubio parecía preocupado... repentinamente Hikari se fue de la clínica y apenas no hace unos minutos hablaron brevemente por medio del teléfono... ella ya sabía del traslado de él hacia su departamento... 

Bueno!!! Quizá luego ella vaya.... en esos momentos deseaba tener un poco más de fuerza... apenas y podía mantenerse de pie

"Takeru" le interrumpió sus pensamientos Natsuko

El rubio miró a su madre sin decir alguna palabra

"¿Sabes en dónde puede estar tu hermano?" continuó la mujer

* * *

"Están tan lejos.... pero no son inalcanzables" aseguró Yamato al observar las primeras estrellas aparecer en el firmamento

"Son tan lindas..." afirmó Jiminisu encantada del espectáculo

Ambos jóvenes se hallaban recostados en el pasto del parque, admirando la inmensidad del cielo... y como lentamente cada estrella hacía su aparición

"¿Quieres ir al baile de graduación de mi hermano? Será en dos días" dijo Yamato

La joven lo mira un tanto divertida... "¿Baile en un martes?"

"Es una locura de una amiga nuestra... anda, vamos" continuó el rubio

"Por supuesto que iré... quiero conocerlos a todos"

* * *

"Moshi, moshi" escuchó a su padre contestar

Silencio unos instantes

"Sí, está aquí" prosiguió Masaharu y le pasa el teléfono a Takeru, que descansaba en la cama

"¿Hikari?" preguntó un tanto ansioso

"Eh.. no, soy Sora" respondió la pelirroja "Llamaba para saber cómo te sientes"

"Bien, no hay problema... " dijo un tanto desilusionado

"Bueno, debo irme" replicó Sora

"Gracias por la llamada"

"Cuídate" fue lo último que dijo la portadora del amor

"¿Por qué cortaste tan rápido?" preguntó la menor Yagami

"Me dio mucha pena... él espera tu llamada" respondió Sora

"Pobre!!! Lo llamaré" expresó Hikari y aplastó el botón redial

"No, eso no" insistió Taichi logrando arrebatarle el teléfono antes de que terminara de marcarse los números "Es mi venganza" continuó en un tono que no daba sino risa

"Pero Taichi..." comenzó Hikari

"Pero nada.... nos tuvo con el alma en un hilo por meses... que se aguante él dos días" respondió el mayor

"Es verdad!!! Dos días, debo buscar mi vestido y el labial que no se quita" recordó Hikari

"Ahora que lo mencionas, hay que hacer unos ligeros cambios..." expresó Taichi intentando ir detrás de su hermana que le cerró en la cara la puerta de su habitación "No te atrevas" insistió inútilmente el mayor

* * *

Esos dos días pasaron de prisa para los destinados... bueno, casi para todos...Takeru estaba más que intrigado por las llamadas esporádicas que le hizo Hikari... y todas eran de lo mismo: me alegro que estés bien, saludos y besos

Besos... ante esa última palabra el recuerdo del contacto de sus labios con los de ella venía a su memoria... tan sublime... tan especial... eso sin contar con el que a él le pareció que fue un sueño... 

¿Hikari en el límite de la vida y la muerte? No es posible... 

Aunque sintió su presencia... tan cercana... tan cálida... tan...

Alguien abrió a la puerta.... 

"YAMATO!!!" expresó asombrado el rubio

Continuará

* * *


	17. Regreso en el tiempo

* * *

Regreso en el tiempo

* * *

Takaishi miró muy asombrado a su hermano... el mayor tenía un semblante molesto, como si algo malo hubiese pasado

"Nunca me llamaste" le reprochó el rubio e inmediatamente lo haló

"¿Llamarte? ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó perturbado Takaishi

Yamato se detuvo unos instantes y se concentró en recordar

"¿Cómo que qué ocurre? Estás atrasado para tu baile de graduación" sinceramente Yamato se sintió un tanto ridículo pero ignoró a esa vocecita que le decía que actuaba como un idiota y haló a su hermano hacia la regadera

El movimiento brusco provocó un mareo en el debilitado Takaishi

"¿Baile de graduación?" preguntó Takeru bajo la ducha... el mareo fue muy familiar «No puede ser posible... mi hermano está loco.. completamente loco» se quedó pensando unos instantes «Esto ya había pasado antes... fue cuando... » Negó con la cabeza... No era posible... de seguro que era una pesada broma de Yamato

"Y nada de pretextos!!! Así tengas que quedarte en cama el día de mañana jamás deberás perder una oportunidad como esta" escuchó que le gritaba su hermano desde la otra habitación

El agua comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo... Takeru prefirió no contradecir a su hermano «De seguro que está teniendo tremendo lapsus brutus» Sonrió imaginando la cara de Ishida cuando caiga en cuenta de su tremendo error

"Llamó mamá... ella vendrá en la madrugada de su viaje...." continuó Yamato

«Okaasan fue a la farmacia... dentro de unos minutos ella vendrá y entonces se dará cuenta del ridículo que ha estado haciendo» meditó Takeru con una semi-sonrisa al momento que salía envuelto en una toalla

"Cielos!!! Takeru apresúrate" le recriminó Yamato

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Takeru aún intrigado

Yamato, sin palabra alguna, salió de la habitación

«Esto es estúpido.... » se dijo a sí mismo sacando ropa de su armario.. extrañamente la única disponible era...... el rubio la sacó y la examinó cuidadosamente... tenía un olor a -- nuevo -- por así decirlo

Comenzó a alistarse «Después de todo, si Yamato logra sacarme del departamento lo obligaré a que me lleve al departamento de Hikari» 

Aunque le parecía extraña la situación 

«No puede ser que todo vuelva a repetirse... esto es simplemente incoherente...» con una confiada sonrisa se acercó a la cómoda «Si el tiempo hubiese regresado entonces aquí debería estar.... » abrió el primer cajón en donde halló juntos su emblema de la Esperanza y el inhalador... la sonrisa se le borró completamente del rostro

"No puede ser.. no es posible" el joven retrocedió completamente perturbado «Pero Patamon no está conmigo» entonces Takeru recordó que en esos instantes el digital no había aparecido para nada

El menor rubio salió del departamento un tanto cansado... meditando, pensando, craneando... 

"Yo conduzco" le sacó de sus pensamientos Yamato.... Takeru asintió y se ubicó en la parte de atrás del auto

Yamato miraba, por medio del espejo, el rostro preocupado de su hermano... «Esto es muy cruel» meditó sintiendo tremendo remordimiento pero luego recordó todo lo que pasaron «Que ni se queje!!! Después de todo la pasará bien»

* * *

La expresión de Takeru era de asombro total... todos los chicos estaban allí... todos, menos Hikari...

Los destinados conversaban como si nada... Takeru saludó nerviosamente a sus amigos quienes contestaron, y continuaron hablando... pero sólo estaban en el salón de baile los destinados.. no había nadie más que ellos... 

Las luces.. la música de fondo.. el arreglo... todo era igual a ese día

«No me siento nada bien» meditó el menor rubio arrimándose a la pared... sacó de su bolsillo derecho el inhalador.... y lo mira detenidamente

Extraño.... muy extraño... Esta vez no lo necesitaba

De pronto alzó la mirada para observar a la chica que ingresaba al salón... ¿Cómo olvidar aquel vestido que le queda tan bien?

Todos los pensamientos que pudieron pasarle por la mente eran bloqueados por el espectáculo de verla... 

Hikari lo miró entre sonriente y desafiante..... Con un gesto saludó a los presentes

Se acercó al rubio deslizando una mano por sus dorados cabellos... el suave tacto le agradó al joven «Si debo volver a pasar por todo... no me importa» fue el único pensamiento del chico

Taichi estuvo por ir con su hermana cuando la mano de Sora lo detiene por el brazo... Taichi la mira con un gesto implorador.... la pelirroja negó silenciosamente con la cabeza

Hikari se acercó a besarlo en los labios... pero esta vez él no fue sorprendido... no quedó nada paralizado... la abrazó con todas las fuerzas posibles, las cuales no eran muchas

"Ya era hora" exclamó Daisuke

"Aún no era tiempo de que dijeras eso" le reprochó Miyako golpeándolo amistosamente en la cabeza

"Se están demorando demasiado... la otra vez no fue así" expresó Taichi cruzando los brazos un tanto molesto

"Creo que perdimos el hilo de las cosas" expresó Mimí un tanto confundida

El alboroto que se ocasionó entre los destinados esta vez fue totalmente diferente... comenzaron a contradecirse de lo que pasó y no pasó

Sora golpeó suavemente a Taichi en las costillas... el mayor Yagami la mira y luego lanzó un quejido de fastidio

"Se atrevió" comentó desganadamente Taichi aún celoso y aún cruzado de brazos

Sora lo miró divertida y luego posó sus ojos en la linda pareja que seguía en medio del beso.. Vaya que se estaban demorando...

"¿Así pasaron las cosas?" preguntó al otro lado del salón Jiminisu

"¡¡¡Para nada!!!" respondió Yamato mirando divertido la confusión de sus amigos, el beso que se daban Takeru & Hikari, el enojo de Taichi que ya deseaba que soltaran a su hermana... "Esto está mucho mejor" admitió el rubio con una amplia sonrisa

* * *

Hikari le daba pequeños besos al rubio... sintió que las ansias de besarlo habían crecido tremendamente... Takeru le dio un último beso antes de tomarla del rostro y mirarla fijamente

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Es real o estoy soñando? Siento que el tiempo ha retrocedido" expresó el joven

"Retrocedí el tiempo para ti.... pero ni creas que volverás a dejarme" dijo ella al momento de recostarse en el pecho del rubio

Takeru suspiró aliviado... "No me importaría volver a vivir lo que pasó... pero ese fue un grave error que cometí.... no debí dejarte ese día..."

"Por supuesto" dijo ella con una pequeña risa escuchando el latir del corazón de su guardián "Pero aún hay tiempo, ¿No?"

Takaishi no le respondió.. quedó pensando en aquellas palabras

"¿Estuviste allí?" preguntó intrigado

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de ella, pero lo abrazó más...

"No lo sé" admitió y cerró los ojos

El rubio desliza sus dedos en la castaña melena... y apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de ella

"Me salvaste" asumió Takeru con una sonrisa que ella no pudo ver

"Ya era hora" dijo Hikari en un tono meloso

* * *

"Ya pues!!! ¿Hasta qué hora los vamos a dejar así? Tengo mucho que hablar con este chico" replicó Taichi

Sora agarró del rostro al mayor y, a pesar de la presencia de los demás destinados, lo besó fugazmente en los labios

Mimí no pudo aguantarse la risa ante el rojo rostro de Taichi que quedó mirando atónito a la pelirroja

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Takenouchi con una amplia sonrisa

"Hablaré con Takeru mañana" replicó Taichi con una pícara sonrisa y la llevó hasta la pista de baile

Miyako & Ken les siguieron

"Ah, no.. esto no me gusta... no hay muchas chicas para bailar" se quejó Daisuke cruzando los brazos molesto y se dirigió al primer portador del Conocimiento "¿Verdad?"

El pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente con un gesto de -¿Qué le vamos a hacer?- al momento que llevaba a Mimí a la pista

"Muchas cosas han pasado" observó Iori asombrado de la dispareja pareja que formaban Izzumi & Tachikawa, pero después de todo a ambos se los veía felices y eso era lo que importaba

"Aunque sea hay algo para comer" le ignoró Daisuke y va a la mesa de bocaditos a atacar los alimentos

Jyou miró al portador del Valor-Amistad y una gota le corrió por la cabeza... luego observó su reloj... Ah, cierto... hoy no le tocaba guardia... pero igual, llegará tarde a casa...

* * *

"Esto está mucho mejor" repitió Yamato abrazándola suavemente sin salirse del rincón

Ella deslizó sus algo temblorosos dedos por medio del rostro del chico... "Tienes toda la razón" respondió con una semi-sonrisa

* * *

Mimí estaba empalagada abrazando a Koushiro cuando de pronto él la alejó de una forma no tan sutil que digamos

Ella lanzó un quejido de fastidio "¿Por qué me haces esto?"

"Lo siento mucho, Mimí" el genio anotó mentalmente aprender a ser más cortés y sutil con ella "Es que.. olvidé que debíamos traer a Tentomon y los demás" intentó justificarse nerviosamente

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza y luego una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

"Sólo cinco minutos más... ¿Sí?" expresó pasivamente

Koushiro asintió y volvió a abrazarla

* * *

"¿Están seguros que era hoy?" preguntó V-mon sentado en el pasto del digi-mundo un tanto aburrido

"Eso me informó Taichi" respondió Agumon en el mismo estado que el digital azul

"Es extraño... Koushiro no suele atrasarse" comentó Tentomon un tanto preocupado

"Ni Sora" continuó la alada rosa

"Bueno, de Mimí puedo esperarlo" dijo la verde un tanto divertida

"Takeru debe estar con Hikari" dijo Wormmon en ese instante los digitales se percatan de la ausencia de dos integrantes más

"¿No le avisaron a Patamon & Tailmon?" preguntó Gomamon arqueando una ceja de preocupación

"Yo se los dije personalmente" afirmó Gabumon

* * *

"No entiendo... ¿Por qué estás en ese cambio brusco de etapas?"

"No lo sé..."

"De Holy-Angemon pasas a Poyomon, luego regresas a Patamon... repentinamente eres Tokomon y ahora Angemon"

"¿Crees que lo sé?" Se quejó el ángel "¿Me puedes decir porqué estás en Angewomon?"

La chica ángel le dio la espalda un tanto fastidiada

Angemon rió inevitablemente

"Algo debe estarle pasando a nuestros humanos" replicó Angewomon

"Es lo más seguro" Angemon no quiso contradecirla

* * *

"¿Crees que debería ir por ellos?" preguntó Izzumi abrazando aún a la chica

"Un ratito más" insistió Mimí cerrando los ojos... ella sabía que si Tentomon & Palmon llegaban ya no tendrían tanta privacidad y eso era lo último que quería en esos momentos "Además todas las parejas las estamos pasando bien"

* * *

"Debieron esperar unos días más...ahora no tengo fuerzas ni para bailar" dijo Takeru

"¿Crees que yo quiero bailar?" preguntó Hikari

"¿No?" indagó Takeru mirándola confundido

Ella lo haló de la camisa y, alzándose un poco, lo besó en los labios

* * *

FIN

* * *

Notas finales: Mmmmm del drama me pasé al romance...... bueno, un final muy suave... ¿meloso tal vez?

¡¡¡Qué mala es Mimí!!! No permitía que los digitales entren a la fiesta.... Creo que no quería despegarse de Koushiro, y creo que alguien en la situación de ella, con los sentimientos de ella... haría lo mismo, no? ^^ (Fanáticas del genio pelirrojo den su opinión)

Ah, los cambios bruscos de nivel de Angemon eran por la vida de Takeru... regresó bruscamente a etapa bebé cuando Takeru estaba al borde de la muerte... estuvo en Patamon cuando Hikari salvó a Takeru y se dieron ese lindo beso (ese capítulo me vino cuando estaba enferma ^^ ) Regresó a Tokomon cuando Takeru despertó y por lo tanto comenzaba a recobrar fuerzas y está en Angemon desde que Hikari volvió a besarlo.... mmmmm como que ella le transmite energía por medio de besos... al menos alguien que lee estos ficts antes de publicarlos me dio esa idea... ¡¡¡ESTÁ LOCA!!! Romántica, pero loca

Y bien, ahora me dedicaré a mi otro fict a tiempo completo... eso si no se me ocurre algo antes (lo más seguro que sí!!! ^^)

Okey, gracias por los apoyos brindados.... me dan mucho ánimo!!! T_T ¿Les gustó? Quisiera su opinión en un review o a mi e-mail dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Prometo tratar de mejorar en cada fict.. (esto si lo cumplo ^^)


End file.
